My Real Family
by Yankees01
Summary: My name is Quinn and I just found out I'm adopted... I am also a federal agent who just got assigned to protect Trish Stratus... is my new family going to get in the way of me doing my job? Char: OC, Trish, The Rock, Candice, Cena, Stone Cold, and other
1. Meeting my real parents

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

My name is Quinn Develen and up until three days ago life was normal. I am 25 years old and I am the youngest person to ever work for the CIA, in a high-ranking position, after graduating from Suffolk with three degrees. I have no brothers or sisters and I love my mom and dad, well I thought they were my mom and dad. Life changed when my parents, who raised me, have been there for me through everything, and are the only parents I have ever known, tell me that I am adopted. I didn't believe them at first, but it's true. I saw the papers and everything; I didn't understand why they were telling me now. I still hadn't accepted it and now my real family wants to meet me. I didn't know if I wanted to meet them. I was going to meet my mom and dad for dinner tonight, since I was in town on case. I needed to know what was going on.

I arrived and sat down with my parents. I could tell that my mom was having a hard time with all of this; they had contacted my parents. I knew that my parents wouldn't have ever told me and the world would have remained happy.

"Hi, mom and dad." I said and my dad hugged me.

"Well, let's eat and then we can discuss everything." Dad said and I nodded. The food was good, but I just wasn't really hungry; I hadn't been in the past few days.

"Quinn, they want to meet you in three days." My dad said and I nodded.

"Can you tell me why they just now want to meet me?" I asked them and my dad looked at my mom.

"We got you from them and in the paperwork it stated that at anytime they could contact us to meet you." Mom said and I nodded. I was grateful that at least I was an adult.

"Do you have a picture of them?" I asked them and my dad handed me a picture. I found a picture of a Samoan woman and a black man; I knew looked a lot like them.

"What's their names?" I asked them.

"Ata Miavia and Rocky Johnson." She said and I nodded.

I talked to my parents a little longer before going back to my hotel. I had a lot to think about and I was meeting them in LA for a few days. I was in LA because the WWE needed some extra security; the government was glad to let me play bodyguard to someone, since time off apparently wasn't an option.

I got to the hotel and read over the case; apparently a wrestler, Trish Stratus, was getting too many death threats to let it slide. My best friend, Lori, was so excited that I was working with Trish Stratus; she was a huge wrestling fan. I didn't have the first clue about wrestling, so to me it was just a job and a waste of my time. I was supposed to be there to help out for Wrestlemania and until an undetermined time. I was going in as a personal assistant, it was my cover without scaring Trish, and I hoped that this was a short case. The FBI was checking out the threats; I didn't know why they couldn't put one of their guys on it.

The next three days went by fast and I was now standing in front of a restaurant waiting to meet my parents, they weren't really my parents if you asked me, but I didn't know what to call them.

I walked up to the hostess station and the girl smiled at me. I was dressed in a nice dress, since they had to pick a very fancy restaurant.

"Hi, I am here with the Johnson party." I said and she nodded.

"Follow me." She said and I smiled as I followed her. I wished that my parents could have come, but they just wanted to met with me. I had all the training with combat weapons, hand-to-hand combat, reading body language wasn't a problem, but I was so nervous to meet these people. I walked up to their table and they stood up.

"You are so beautiful." The woman said and hugged me. I hugged her back and shook the man's hand.

"Quinn, please sit." He said and I took a seat.

"I know you must be wondering why after 25 years we just now wanted to meet you." The man said and I nodded.

"First, I am Ata, and my husband, Rocky." The woman said and I nodded.

"Drink?" the waitress asked me and I nodded.

"Water." I said and they smiled at me. I looked just like them and had no clue who they really were. I was going to run background checks on the people ASAP.

"Quinn, we wanted to make sure that you were alright. We have seen you grown up and we felt like now would be a good time to meet you." Rocky said and I nodded.

I spent the next hour learning how much these people didn't want to give me up, but they had too. I learned a lot and realized they had provided from me, even when I didn't realize it.

"Our son, your brother, is on his way. He wants to meet you." Ata said and I nodded.

"Mom, Dad." A voice said and I turned to see a man, who was huge walking up. He was well built and tall; we looked somewhat a like.

"You must be my sister?" he asked me and I stood up.

"Quinn." I said and he smiled at me.

"Dwayne." He said and I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you." I said and he smiled at me.

"You two." He said.

I talked with them for a long time; I was glad to meet them. They really were nice people and my new brother was a nice guy. We were leaving and Dwayne stopped me.

"Quinn, I would like you to meet me on Sunday night. I want to get to know you." Dwayne said.

"I can't, I have to work." I said and he nodded.

"What do you do again?" he asked me.

"I'm starting a new job as a personal assistant." I said and he nodded. I couldn't tell him what I really did; my job didn't allow me to let anyone in that close, unless I worked with them.

We exchanged numbers before going our separate ways. I promised him that we would stay in touch; I just didn't know how in touch. I liked meeting my real family, but they really weren't my family.

Now, I just had to focus on tomorrow, I had to start my 'new job' and be focused on it. I knew that this didn't seem important, but with all the change ups lately; I had to take everything seriously. I had worked too hard to be where I was now; I wasn't going to screw it up over a wrestler.

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. I am sure that you figured out that she is the sister of 'The Rock'.**

**Please review and all suggestions are appreciated. **


	2. 1st day

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Esha Napoleon, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- thanks for the reviews and support for this story. **

**I will be writing in POV**

Trish POV

I was nervous about Wrestlemania and excited at the same time. I was ready to keep my title, but the death threats weren't fun. I knew that Vince had hired a new personal assistant that was supposed to stay with me all the time, but I just wanted them to go away instead of a babysitter. I was determined to have a good attitude about the whole thing and not let whoever was doing this keep me from being me. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the arena. I caught a ride with Dwayne; I wanted to know about his new sister. Dwayne and I were close friends and we talked about everything; I had helped him through his divorce.

"Got everything?" he asked me when I hoped into his rental truck.

"Yeah, I'm ready for tonight." I said and he nodded.

"So, how was meeting your sister?" I asked him and he smiled.

"She seems great, but distant." He said and seemed a little disappointed.

"I'm sure that if you two stay in touch that will go away." I said and he nodded.

We talked the entire ride there and he seemed really glad that he got to meet her; I hoped they stayed in touch. Dwayne had focused more on his family since his divorce; he was actually happy when he found out that he had a sister. We got to the arena and I had to meet with Stephanie about my new personal assistant; I just hoped that she was nice.

Quinn POV

I had no clue what to wear so I went with a simple black skirt and a button up shirt; I looked like a typical secretary. I still didn't like this assignment, but I was going to do it for a promotion. I got my bag and caught a cab to the Staples Center; I was meeting my boss, before I met with Vince and Stephanie.

I got there and found Kevin, my boss; He hugged me and we started towards the doors.

"How was the meeting with your family?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"They seem nice and my brother, or whatever he is, is a nice guy. He wanted to do something to nice, but job comes first." I said and Kevin shot me a look.

"You are fine; my boss loves you and you are guaranteed a promotion. You need to try and have fun; maybe you will even find a guy." He said and I laughed at his suggestion. I wasn't focused on my family right now; just my job.

We told them who we were and were being escorted to Vince's office when I passed a picture of a guy that looked just like my brother. I gasped, because I just put it together; he was a wrestler. I knew that he looked really familiar. Lori talked about him all the time; I think he was called 'The Rock'. I grabbed Kevin and he looked at me strange.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"You know how I just met my brother?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"He is 'The Rock'." I said and Kevin looked at me; I knew it wouldn't be a bad situation since they didn't know I was a fed, but it was going to make it interesting.

We finally got the Vince's office and a lady was in there was well; she just smiled at me.

"Hi, you must be Quinn." Vince said and I nodded.

"Yes, nice to meet you." I said and he smiled at me.

"Vince, she is the best I have to help you out." Kevin said and I smiled.

"Well, Quinn, welcome aboard." The lady said.

"I am Stephanie McMahon and I will be the one that you can come to with any information or problems." She said and I shook her hand.

"Oh, we have just found something out… I don't think it will be a problem and it actually might help this situation." Kevin said and they looked at him.

"I don't know how close you are to your wrestlers, but Dwayne Johnson; just found out that he has an adopted sister." Kevin said and Stephanie nodded.

"Yes, he was excited to meet her. We wanted to bring her in and maybe use her for an angle, but we haven't met with him yet to see who she is." Stephanie said.

"Well, let me introduce you to her." Kevin said and pointed to me. Vince and Stephanie were both shocked.

"Are you sure?" Vince asked me and I pulled out my phone to show the picture that Dwayne and I took together.

"Is he aware of you actual job?" Stephanie asked me.

"No, I told him that I was starting a new job as a personal assistant." I said and they both smiled.

"Now, I did inform Trish that you are her new personal assistant; I am still debating on tell her your background." Stephanie said and Vince nodded.

"It might actually help to encourage Trish to stay with Quinn. I don't want Quinn to have to hunt her down all the time." Kevin said and I was glad that Kevin was helping me out.

"I agree with that." Vince said and Stephanie nodded, but still didn't look to sure about it.

"She can't tell anyone." Kevin said and they both agreed to that.

Stephanie POV

I was glad to have Quinn here to help out. I didn't want one of my top diva's to get hurt. I gave Quinn everything she needed to be a personal assistant. Kevin assured me that she was fine with the job; she had done it when she was injured on the job once before.

I sent a stage hand to send Trish to me and Kevin left after telling Quinn a few more things.

"So, how do you feel about this job?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I have no real feelings about it; it's my job so I do it." She said and I smiled. She was diplomatic and a people person.

Trish came in a second later and she smiled at Quinn.

"Trish, this is Quinn." I said and Trish shook her hand.

"Trish, Quinn is your personal assistant, but she is also your bodyguard." I told Trish and she seemed confused.

"How are you both?" Trish asked her; Quinn pulled out her badge and showed Trish.

"Oh." Trish said.

"She is going to be with you until we get the death threats resolved." I told Trish and she smiled.

"You can't tell anyone about my actual job." Quinn told Trish and Trish nodded.

"I won't; I am just glad that someone is here to help out." Trish said and hugged Quinn.

"Oh, and Trish, Quinn is Dwayne's little sister." I told Trish and she smiled at Quinn.

"Seriously?" she asked her and Quinn showed her the picture.

"But, Trish, he thinks I am just a personal assistant." Quinn told her and Trish nodded.

"I won't let your secret out." Trish said and smiled at me.

"Good, well, Quinn you have everything and can come to me with any problems. Trish, make her feel included, but don't go anywhere without her." I told them.

"Let's go." Trish told her and the left. I went to Dad's office and went inside.

"I think her; she is very professional." I told Dad and he smiled.

"I just want the death threats to disappear. I can't believe she is his sister." Dad said and I nodded.

"Well, maybe we can convince her to work with us after she is done here." I said and Dad smiled at me. I talked to him for a few minutes before going to where I was needed before the show started.

Trish POV

I was so glad that Quinn was with me; I had gotten really scared about the death threats. I knew that other wrestler's had gotten some, but I was getting too many to count. I didn't know why, but most of them seemed to be from the same person.

"I have to get ready and then I will show you around." I told her and she nodded; she was looking around and taking in everything.

"Do you watch wrestling?" I asked her.

"No, the only stuff I know about it is because of my best friend, Lori." She said and I nodded.

"Well, come on, this is the Diva's locker room and this is where I usually am." I said and we walked inside.

Candice was the only other person in there; I just hugged her.

"Candice, this is my new personal assistant, Quinn." I said and she smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you; I love your skin color." Candice said and I just laughed at her.

"Thanks." Quinn said and I just shrugged. Candice was known to say anything and most of us just went with it.

I got ready and Candice had to leave; she was walking down to the ring with some celebrity that was here for Wrestlemania.

"Ignore Candice." I said and Quinn just laughed.

I finished get ready and Quinn was looking over some papers.

"Trish, I do have to ask you some stuff later, for my job." She said and I nodded.

"Breakfast tomorrow?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Oh, Stephanie said that we were rooming together." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I hope you don't care; they want me to be around you as much as possible." Quinn said and I nodded.

"If it get's these threats to stop; then I don't care." I said and she laughed.

"Come on, I will show you around." I said.

**A/N: Please review and all suggestions are appreciated. **


	3. Keep it a secret

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Esha Napoleon, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- thanks for the reviews!**

**I am putting this story in the attitude era with all the wrestlers that wrestle right now. I am also making it before there was a Smackdown & Raw. **

Quinn POV

Was following Trish around backstage; I didn't realize how many people it took to pull off the shows. I was also wondering if Trish was leading me straight to Dwayne. We passed a ton of people and I was introduced to a lot of them. Maria seemed to be overly friendly, but nice at the same time.

I met a lot of guys that were larger than the normal guy, but thanks to my training I didn't get to scared around them. I quickly realized that half of wrestling was looking good and the other half was learning to take a fall. I walked around and we ended up in a place that Trish called 'gorilla position'. Maria was still with us and she was talking nonstop.

"Ok, I am fixing to go out, so Maria can you keep Quinn company while I go out there and kick Michelle's butt?" Trish asked Maria and she nodded. Trish ran out and Maria started asking me all sorts of questions.

"How old are you?" she asked me.

"25." I answered and she nodded.

"Boyfriend?" she asked me and I shook my head no; she seemed genuinely shocked.

"Why not?" she asked me.

"The last one I had didn't like that I traveled, so it ended." I said and I lied a little. My last boyfriend actually didn't like the fact that I carried a gun for a living.

"Who are you dating?" I asked her and she smiled really big.

"I'm dating Adam." She said and I was thinking; I hadn't met an Adam yet.

"I haven't met him yet." I said and she smiled.

"He is probably getting ready for his match." She said and I nodded.

"We need to set you up with someone." She said and I shook my head no.

"No, I'm good just being friends with everyone. You can never have too many friends." I said and she laughed. I actually just didn't want a guy getting in the way.

"Hi, Maria." A guy said and walked up to us.

"Hi, John." Maria said and he smiled at me.

"John Cena." He said and stuck out his hand. I shook it and he had the prettiest blue eyes.

"Quinn Develen; Trish's new PA." I said and he smiled at me.

"Well, then I will be seeing more of you." he said, when someone called his name.

Trish had won whatever belt she was carrying and she was happy. People were celebrating and hugging her; I just did my job and looked for suspicious people.

"We going out tonight?" a tall, tanned, arrogant looking guy asked her.

"Yeah, we can celebrate and my new assistant can meet everyone." She said as she walked towards me.

"Great, I'm Randy." The guy said and I smiled.

"I'm Quinn." I said and he looked me over; I wanted to kick him in balls, but just smiled.

"Come on." Trish said and Randy waved bye to us.

I was walking with Trish when we passed a group of guys who offered more congratulations.

"Trish, is this your new PA?" one of the guys asked and I just smiled.

"Guys, this is Quinn; Quinn this is Jay (Christian), Phil (CM Punk), Kofi, & Ron (R-Truth)." She said and introduce me to them.

"Nice to meet you all." I said and they smiled at me.

"Don't let anyone else run you away from this job." Jay said and I looked at him strange.

"I'll explain later." Trish said and I nodded.

"We are celebrating later; come if you can." Trish said as we walked the other way.

Dwayne POV

I had finished my match and I was back in the locker room. I kept hearing about Trish's new PA; apparently she was hot. I needed to congratulate Trish on her win and I could see her new PA. I was shocked that everyone was talking about her; she must have made a great impression on someone.

I changed and told Randy and Dave (Batista) that I would be there tonight. I went to the diva's locker room and knocked on the door. Michelle opened it and smiled at me.

"Hey, is Trish in there?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Trish, visitor." She yelled.

"Congrats on your win." Michelle said and I smiled at her.

Paul walked up and I was talking to him when Trish and her new assistant walked out. I turned around and was face to face with Quinn. I was shocked; I was working with my sister.

"Quinn?" I asked her and she gave me a small smile.

"Surprise?" she said and I hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were working here?" I asked her.

"Because it didn't really click that you were a wrestler until after we had gotten done with dinner and everything." She said and I laughed at her.

"I am so glad you are here. I was going to invite you tonight." I said and she smiled.

"Yeah, well, I got in for free." She said.

"Come on, I will show you around." I said and Trish looked at Quinn.

"You can't take her; we are getting ready." Trish said and Quinn smiled.

"Well, fine, I will come get you two when we leave and we can ride together to the club." I said and hugged both of them. I got ready to walk away when Quinn called my name.

"Dwayne?" she asked and I turned back around. Trish had gone back into the locker room.

"Yes, sis?" I asked her and smiled. She laughed a little and looked at me.

"Um, can we keep the brother sister thing to a minimum right now. I don't want people to think I got this job because of you." she said and I smiled.

"Sure, but we have to tell Stephanie." I said.

"I sorta already did." She said and I laughed.

I walked back to the locker room and was glad that Quinn was Trish's PA; I could get to know her easier. I walked in and everyone was talking about tonight and how great it was.

"You still going?" Adam asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am giving Trish and Quinn a ride." I said and I heard some ohhh's, but just ignored it.

"Can I ride with ya'll?" Chris (Jericho) asked and I nodded. Chris was a nice guy and he was better now that he was divorced from Jessica. He married her the same time I married Dani, but they made it two years longer than we did.

I knew that most of the people were going to be there tonight and that it was going to be fun. I got Trish and Quinn. Trish was in a denim skirt and a halter top, with furry boots, and Quinn was in her black skirt, heels, and a different top thanks to Trish. They both looked nice; I already knew who I didn't want hanging on my sister.

We got into the car and Chris was in the back with Quinn. He looked her up and down, but she didn't seem to notice. We talked on the way there and Trish tried to warn Quinn that there would be a lot of people. I was shocked at how many was there, but Quinn just shrugged it off.

Quinn POV

There were way to many damn people in the club; I just prayed that nothing would go wrong. I did notice the exits when we went in and hoped that it would be enough. We walked in and Dwayne grabbed us drinks; I was pulled onto the dance floor by Maria, Candice, and Trish. I had met more of the divas, but they seemed to want to include me in everything.

We were dancing when some of the guys came onto the floor. A guy with curly black hair walked up to me and smiled at me.

"You must be Quinn." He said and I nodded.

"I'm Matt (Hardy)." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I said and he nodded.

"You need a partner?" he asked me and I shrugged.

We started dancing together and soon enough all the guys had their shirts off and it was a wild party. Trish included me in everything and she stayed close; I was grateful.

We finally got back to the hotel around 3 am and crashed. Dwayne helped Trish to her room and I just followed behind them. He laid Trish on a bed and told me good night. I took my shoes off and fell asleep on still made up bed.

**A/N: Please review and all suggestions are appreciated. **


	4. Condo

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Esha Napoleon, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- thank you!**

Trish POV

I woke up the next morning and food was on the table. I joined Quinn, who was watching TV, and grabbed coffee.

"Where did food come from?" I asked her.

"Perk of my job." She said and I smiled. We sat there and watched TV for a minute.

"Are there other people watching us?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, there is another agent who works as a stage hand." She said and I nodded.

"Ready for questions?" she asked me a few minutes later and I nodded.

She grabbed her stuff and opened her laptop. I still had never seen her gun, but I had seen her badge; I was just glad that someone was helping me.

"Any family?" she asked me and I told her about them.

"Any boyfriends?" she asked me and I smiled.

"I'm talking to Dwayne." I said and she laughed.

She asked me a bunch more questions and sent them to her boss. They were trying to figure out who it was and fast. We finished eating and I got all my stuff. We were flying out tonight to have a few days off.

We road with Dwayne and John (Cena) to the arena; I needed to thank Dwayne for getting me to the room last night. Quinn filled in the parts that I forgot about or wanted to forget about. We got in and were walking in with them.

"Thanks for the help last night." I told Dwayne and he just smiled at me.

"Anytime." He said; I loved his smile.

"Hey, are you two going out again tonight?" John asked us and we looked at each other; I knew that Quinn would go if I did, because she had to.

"No, not tonight." I said and Quinn just shook her head no.

"Saving it for another city." Quinn said and I agreed with her.

We all walked in and I went to the locker room; Quinn was behind me.

"I promise that I am trying not to be a huge pain in the ass." I told Quinn who just laughed.

"You can't be the worse person I have ever had to deal with." She said.

We dropped our stuff and went to sit in the arena while they were putting the stage together. I was sitting there with Maria and Candice when some of the guys walked up to us. We were all sitting in a group and talking; I was glad they were including Quinn; she was really nice.

"So, Quinn, what did you do before this?" John asked her.

"College." She said and we all nodded.

"So, what did you get a degree in?" Adam asked her.

"Psychology." She said and they were shocked; most people that work for WWE have degrees in English, Buisness Admin, Computers, or Communication.

"So, why be a PA?" Matt (Hardy) asked her.

"Because it lets me travel and I love to travel." She said and they nodded.

"What does your boyfriend think of you traveling?" Jay asked her.

"That's why I'm single." She said and we all laughed.

Quinn POV

We were all just sitting around talking and I was the topic of conversation for the moment.

"Well, you are definitely better than Trish's last assistant." Candice said and I looked at her.

"Good… I guess." I said.

"No, it's good, we made so much fun of her." Carlito said.

"I take it she was dumb?" I said.

"No, she wasn't just dumb; she was awkward." Dwayne said and I nodded.

"Did she hate you when she left?" I asked Trish and she shrugged.

"It's weird, because she just stopped coming to work." Trish said and I nodded. I made a mental note to add her to a list. I was supposed to get background info on most of the people that Trish was around all the time; hopefully I would be getting it today. I was going with her Canada on her days off; I didn't get break at all. I had an apartment to stay at near her condo in Toronto. I was at least getting to spend time with my new brother.

We sat around and talked until they started letting fans inside. We all moved to the back and everyone started to get ready. Trish go ready and we were hanging out in catering with Maria, Adam, and Jay. They were all nice people. I just hated having to lie to everyone, but saying you are a Federal Agent also makes people run in the opposite direction.

"Come on, I gotta go to gorilla position." Trish said. I followed her up there and she was fighting Gail. I was sitting on some creates when John walked over; he seemed like a nice guy.

"Hey." He said and I smiled at him.

"You like it so far?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I do." I said and he nodded.

"Where you a wrestling fan before you started here?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Nope, but my best friend is." I said and he nodded.

"Who is her favorite?" he asked me.

"She has too many." I said and he laughed.

I ended up talking to John while Trish wrestled and he was actually a nice guy. I didn't mind having a conversation with him. I was determined to make up my own mind about people; I had been told rumors and wasn't going to listen to them. I went back to the locker room with Trish and she changed. She didn't want to stick around; she just wanted to go home.

We hoped on the first flight to Toronto; I was glad to be away from the madness of WWE. I had a text message saying that the files I needed were at my apartment. I still had no clue where the actual apartment was going to be; I knew that it wasn't too far away from Trish's.

Trish POV

We landed and Quinn went with me to my condo. She checked it and everything seemed fine; I knew that she would have to go through my mail and everything else tomorrow.

"Where are you staying?" I asked her and she handed me a piece of paper. I just looked at it and was laughing.

"You are next door." I said and she looked at it. She was laughing; we were both really tired.

"I'll be over tomorrow." I told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine." She said and went next door. I sighed and sat down; I had messages on my answering machine; they could wait until tomorrow. I crawled in bed and went to sleep; I felt better now that someone was helping me now.

Quinn POV

I walked into the condo and I was shocked. I had heard horror stories of people being stuck in a 400 square foot room, but this is a two-story nicely furnished condo. I walked around and the flies were lying on the table. I didn't care because I was tired, so I went straight to bed. I knew that tomorrow was going to be interesting and I was going to catch up on stuff. I knew that I would be briefed and updated tomorrow.

I fell asleep after getting annoyed at the bed. I was woken up to someone banging on the door. I grabbed my gun and went to the door. I looked through the hole and it was Trish; I quickly hit the gun in the table next to the door. I opened the door and she looked scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"There is a weird message on my answering machine." She said and I grabbed my keys before following her to her condo. I was glad that the building was mostly quiet, because I was still in my pjs. She played the message and it was a creepy voice telling her welcome home; the time was last night right before we got home.

"Come on." I told her and we went back to my apartment. I called Kevin and told him about the message; Trish officially had a stalker. Kevin told me that we needed to check for a bug and he would send a cleaning crew. I just told him that we were going to walk around Toronto today and go shopping.

"Alright, so they are going to send a 'cleaning crew' to sweep for a bug. So, let me look over some flies and we can go shopping." I said and she hugged me.

"Thank you so much." She said.

"Trish, don't worry about it." I said.

"Breakfast?" she asked me.

"I don't even know if there is food." I said and she was laughing.

We both looked and I had granola bars. We settled on that and Trish was watching TV; I was looking over my files and internet.

"What are you reading over?" she asked me.

"I am looking over files of people that you work with." I said and she looked surprised.

"Why?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Trish, they aren't counting anyone out. Are you sure there isn't anyone that might not like you more than normal?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Fine, I dated Jeff Hardy and we broke up. He was furious and swore he would get me back. I didn't take him seriously." She said and I quickly wrote an email to Kevin and explained what she had told me and requested his file.

Alright, well, we can leave as soon as the cleaning crew gets here." I told her and she nodded.

We went and got her some clothes out of her condo and went back to mine. We got ready and the cleaning crew came. I told them to let me know what they found when I got back; they were also going to sweep my condo, but we knew that no one had been into mine. We had to be careful.

Trish POV

I was so glad that Quinn was my bodyguard; she actually seemed to care.

**A/N: Please review and all suggestions are appreciated. **


	5. Surprise Visitor

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Esha Napoleon, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- thank you for the reviews! I really appriciate it!**

Trish POV

Today was interesting; we were out of the condos most of the day. They were checking for everything and Quinn now had people watching Jeff; I just wanted this to be over with. We bought a ton of clothes and finally were given the ok to go back around dinner time.

"Let's grab something to take back." I said and she agreed. I had dragged her everywhere to look at everything. I was just happy that I found shoes that I wanted. I persuaded her to buy some jeans, shirts, and only one pair of shoes.

We stopped at my favorite Chinese take out and got food. I paid, even though Quinn didn't want me to. I knew that she could probably kick my butt, but I didn't care. We got back and they were in her condo; we had to be 'briefed' as Quinn put it.

"Hi, Kevin." She said and she hugged him and I waved at him.

"You ok, Trish?" Kevin asked me and I nodded.

"Alright, Quinn, you were right; there was a bug and a small camera. We crushed both of them and they are with us. We did a full sweep of both condos and removed everything from Trish's. We also installed at door between Trish's condo and yours in case of an emergency." He said and we both nodded.

He showed us where the door was and I didn't care they had put it in; because, he reassured me that it would be fixed back once the case was over with. He also gave Quinn more files and was going to put another agent backstage with us; he had already contacted Vince. Vince didn't care, because he wanted this resolved.

"Alright, call me if you need anything." Kevin told Quinn and hugged her. I swore there was something between them; I was going to ask her about it later.

The entire team cleared out and we went to my condo. We couldn't use the secret door unless there was an emergency. Quinn grabbed drinks and I set the food out. We ate and watched TV; I was glad someone was here with me.

"Question." I said and she looked at me.

"Did you and Kevin ever date?" I asked her and she laughed.

"You are good." She said and I smiled at her.

"Is he the ex that didn't want you to travel?" I asked her and she nodded.

"We dated for a good three years and it was getting serious enough to go ring shopping, but the condition was that I couldn't travel. Well, I didn't want that; my dream is to be an agent, not a deck jockey. I told him I didn't agree and he didn't like it. We just drifted apart after that; we can still work together, but emotions have to stay in check." She said and I nodded.

"It's ok, I'm sure that if you really want a guy you can find one while being my PA." I said and she laughed.

"Oh, come on, who do you think is cute?" I asked her.

"Well, it depends, John has a great body, but so does Dave. I like Ted because he doesn't look to freakishly large, but for what I can tell has no personality. I had seen a few guys that I wouldn't mind getting to know, but I need to focus on my job." She said and I nodded.

"Who do you like?" she asked me and I smiled.

"No getting mad, but I like Dwayne." I said and she looked at me strange.

"Why would I get mad?" she asked me.

"He is your brother." I said and she laughed.

"Oh, yeah, I am still getting used to that." She said and I nodded.

We sat there and talked for a long time, before we needed to get some sleep.

Quinn POV

I walked back to my condo and went inside. I changed, got ready for bed, and started to look thought the files I had to catch up on. I didn't get to finish this morning because Trish had to tell me about her messages.

I read files over John, Maria, Adam, and Dave before falling asleep. I was shocked at Dave's file; he had had a tough life. I still had more files to read tomorrow; I just wanted to stay at the condo and do laundry.

I woke up to my phone ringing; it was Trish telling me to open the door. I threw on a robe and opened it to find Trish standing there with Starbucks and bagels. I smiled and let her inside.

"I wanted to make up for yesterday morning." She said and I smiled at her.

We sat down and started eating.

"Trish, you don't have to make up for anything; it's my job." I said and she nodded.

"I know, but I can be a pain sometimes." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't agree now." She said and I laughed at her.

"What are you doing today?" I asked her.

"Um, nothing, laundry?" she said and I nodded.

"Me too." I said.

"Did you finish reading over your case files?" she asked me.

"Most of them, but I still have a few more." I said.

"Did you hear anything else about hem checking into Jeff?" she asked me and I knew that she knew something.

"Trish, what do you know?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I remember him telling me that even if we broke up that he would always be around." She said and I nodded.

"I thought it was cute, but then after we broke up he would still bring me flowers and wait backstage for me. I told him to leave me alone and it worked for awhile, but he started it again about the time I started getting the letters." She said and I immediately called Kevin. I told him what I knew and he was still checking into Jeff's background.

"Trish, if you think of anything else like that then you have to tell me." I said and she nodded.

We finished up and she went back to her condo; I started on laundry and reading the rest of my files. I laughed when I read the file on Phil; he apparently didn't like law enforcement, but that was because he was profiled a lot.

I was dancing around and doing laundry when I turned to see Dwayne and Trish in the door way; I just waved.

"hey, look who's here." Trish said and I swatted him because he was laughing at me.

"Hey." I said and he smiled at me.

"I didn't know you had moved into Trish's rental condo." He said and I looked at Trish; she had covered for me.

"Yeah, Stephanie and Trish thought it would be better since she has a lot of appearances here." I said and Trish smiled at me.

"Well, cool." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I saw Trish put some files into a drawer; I owed her big.

"Well, I wanted to come see Trish and I was surprised to find out that you are living next to her." He said and I nodded.

Dwayne POV

I was glad to see Trish, but it was nice to see Quinn. I wanted to be a big brother to her and I wanted to get to know her.

"Well, come on, I'm taking my two ladies out." Dwayne said and we both agreed.

"Where are you staying?" Quinn asked me.

"I'm going to get a hotel room." I said.

"You can stay with me." Trish said and I smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"Or you can stay here, you don't need a hotel." Quinn said and I smiled at them.

"Ok, go get ready." I told them and they both went to Trish's condo. I was watching TV at Quinn's when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it and it was Cena.

"Hey, man where are you?" he asked me.

"In Toronto with Trish and Quinn." I said.

"Quinn is there?" he asked me.

"yeah, she is renting the condo next to Trish. Stephanie wanted her to since Trish does a lot of appearances up here." I said and John agreed with me.

I talked to John until Quinn and Trish got ready. I was so glad that I had come to visit; I really liked Trish. I wanted to ask her out. I let Trish pick and we ended up at a nice Thai restaurant; we all decided to have fun and sit on the floor.

I got to know a lot about Quinn and she seemed to be getting along great with Trish. Trish told us we acted a like and Quinn was as sarcastic as I was. I was glad to know my little sister; I hated that my parents had given her up for adoption; I wanted siblings.

We got done and it was snowing outside. I got a few pictures of Quinn and Trish in the snow; Trish looked amazing. Quinn took some of Trish and I and Trish took some of me and Quinn. I was glad to have pictures with my sister. We finally made it back to their condos and it was late.

"Trish can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I will see you two tomorrow." Quinn said and I hugged her before she went to her condo.

"What's up?" Trish asked me and I smiled.

"Trish, I know that we have been friends for a long time, but I want to be more than friends. I want us to date. I like everything about you and I want to make you happy." I said and Trish just looked at me. Well, I felt like an idiot.

"Ok, bad idea." I said and started to walk away.

"No, Dwayne, wait… I do want to date you. I am just leery of everyone right now." She told me and I nodded. I knew about the death threats and stalking.

"We can go slow." I said and she smiled at me.

We watched TV for a little while before I fell asleep in the guest bedroom.

Quinn POV

I was reading over the rest of the files and I even read one on my new family. I realized that they were nice people. I talked to Lori for a few minutes on Skype and fell asleep. Tomorrow was our last day off and I had to get everything packed.

**A/N: Please review and all suggestions are appreciated. **


	6. Car Ride

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Esha Napoleon, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- thank you for reviewing!**

Quinn POV

We were back on the road after one day of packing; I had managed to get everything into only two suitcases. Dwayne, Trish, and I were driving to Syracuse, NY for the next show. I was glad to ride with them and they were such a cute couple. I started out driving first and Trish was in the front seat with me.

"Now, we just have to get Quinn someone." Dwayne said to Trish and I just rolled my eyes.

"No." I said and they were laughing.

"Oh, come on, sis, who do you think is cute?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Ted." Trish said and I just laughed.

"You could do better." He said and I was laughing.

"Fine, who would you put me with?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"No, if Ted isn't good enough then there has to be someone." I said and Trish laughed.

"John." Trish said and I just looked at her.

"Yeah, he wouldn't be bad or maybe Jack." Dwayne said.

"Oh, hell no, I am not setting her up with him." Trish said and I looked at her.

"Sorry, I just don't like the guy." She said and I nodded.

"Oh, I know, Randy." Trish said.

"No, now way in hell will I ever go out with a man who thinks I am just a piece of meat." I said and Dwayne high fived me. Trish just shrugged and was laughing.

"Hey, maybe John." Trish said.

"Already said him." Dwayne said.

"No, Hennigan or Morrision whatever you know him by." Trish said and I couldn't figure out who they talking about.

"I will show you tonight." Trish said and I nodded.

I drove for awhile before we stopped for snacks and to change drivers. I was glad to be done driving and it was Trish's turn. I was in the front seat with and Dwayne was sleeping in the back seat. Trish and I mostly listened to music and I answered emails while she drove.

"Anything new?" she asked me and I looked back at Dwayne; he was snoring lightly.

"They put a tail on Jeff; he has a new PA." I said and she smiled.

I talked to Trish until it was Dwayne's turn to drive. I was sprawled out in the backseat and we were in NY. Trish and Dwayne talked and we were playing random car games just to pass times. Trish had Dwayne's camera and some interesting pictures were taken.

We pulled up at the arena and got out at the same time that John and Dave had pulled up. We all walked in together and I was talking to Dave. He was a nice guy, but just freakishly large; it was a little intimidating.

"Are you all driving to the next city tonight?" John asked us and we all looked at each other.

"Probably it isn't that far." Dwayne said and we just agreed.

"Can I ride with you all? John has a signing here tomorrow." Dave asked.

"Sure." Trish said.

Trish POV

We all walked inside and spilt up to do our own things. Quinn and I dropped our stuff and went out to the arena. The ring was up so Matt (Evan) and Ted were sparing. I just nudged Quinn, she looked up to see him, and shot him a look.

We were talking when they got done. I needed someone to help me and I was guess ing that Quinn had some training.

"Come on, you are going to help me." I told Quinn and she just looked at me.

"Come on, you won't get hurt, you have training." I told her and she just rolled her eyes, but was laughing.

"Good guess." She said and we slipped into the ring.

I was sparring with Quinn and she was doing good. She was holding my kick pads and even took a fall for me once. I was having fun until she got a serious look on her face.

"Come on." She said and I looked around; I could see Jeff in the seats with a dead stare on me.

"Now." Quinn whispered to me.

We got out of the ring and walked back to the changing rooms.

"What's wrong?" Dwayne asked us.

"Nothing, we just done; Quinn was helping me with my kick pads and a few moves." I said and Quinn was looking around.

"Come on, you said you were hungry." Quinn said and I played along.

"I will see you at gorilla position later." I told Dwayne and he walked off with John.

"What's going on?" I asked Quinn as we walked towards catering.

"I am not supposed to let you and Jeff near each other until we get the tail in place." She said and I nodded.

We grabbed some food and were eating with Candice and Maria. They were both interested in finding Quinn someone as well.

"Seriously, who would you date?" Maria asked her and she shrugged.

"Ted." I said and she just shot me a look.

"You two would be cute together. Ria we have our mission." Candice said and Quinn looked worried that they were going to try and set her up with Ted.

"No, it's ok, I like being single." Quinn said and Candice just smiled.

"That's because you aren't with someone." Maria said and we were laughing.

We talked to them a little longer before going back to the locker room; I had to get ready.

"They really are going to set me up with Ted aren't they?" Quinn asked me and I nodded. She just laughed.

Dwayne POV

I met Trish and Quinn at gorilla position; I was Trish's partner tonight for a mixed tag match. We were fighting Candice and Mick; I couldn't wait for Steve to get back.

"Good luck." Quinn told us and Trish made her promise that she would be here when we got done. Quinn agreed and I realized that they were becoming really close friends.

The match went well and we were going to leave as soon as we got done changing. Dave didn't have a match tonight, just a scene to shoot; he had been done. We all piled in the car and started to the next city it was three hours away; we had reservations thanks to someone at the WWE. Trish and Quinn were in back, while Dave drove and I rode upfront with hm.

We listened to music, gave Quinn a hard time about finding a guy, and talked about who was going to retire next; we all bet on Foley. We finally got the hotel and Dave and I went to check in. They had our room, with two queen size beds and there were no more rooms. We were all stuck in one room. We walked back out and they knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked me.

"They only have one room for us; all of us." I said; they looked surprised.

"Sold out?" Trish asked me.

"Let me go see if I can work something out." Quinn said and we looked at her strange.

"Sure, why not." Trish said and agreed with her.

"Five bucks says they tell her it's sold out as well." Dave said and I nodded.

"Ten says she gets a room." Trish said.

"Fine, ten." Dave said.

Quinn POV

I walked inside and smiled at the guy behind the desk. I pulled out my badge and showed him; I knew that hotels always had extra rooms for agents that needed them. He checked me into a room with 2 queen beds and I thanked him.

"Well, sold out?" Dwayne asked me and I held up a key. Trish was smiling and I was laughing as Dave handed her money.

"Good night boys." Trish said as we got our stuff and went to our room.

"Seriously, how did you do it?" Trish asked me after we were in the room.

"The government pays hotels to keep rooms open for agents who are traveling or have emergencies." I said and she nodded.

"Very cool." She said.

We fell asleep pretty soon after we got into the room; I knew that tomorrow was another show and then more driving at night. I was getting used to the lifestyle and I didn't hate the case as much as I thought I was going to. I also had an excuse to be around my brother.

**A/N: Please review and all suggestions are appreciated. **


	7. Late night

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Esha Napoleon, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Sonib89, & Joviper54- thank you for all the reviews! **

**I realize that a lot of people are going on stike to get more reviews out of the readers, but I wanted to say that I am not going on strike and thank you for reviewing! **

Maria POV

We were all backstage and Trish was talking to Quinn; we all liked Quinn except for Layla, she doesn't like anyone. I saw Ted and Cody watching them; I needed to get Teddy interested in Quinn. They would be cute together, plus I always had good luck for setting people up.

"Hey guys!" I said as I walked over to them.

"Hey Maria." Cody said and hugged me. I noticed that Ted was watching and I followed his gaze. He was looking at Quinn and Trish.

"Which one are you watching?" I asked Ted and he turned red.

"Neither." He mumbled.

"He is so watching Quinn." Cody said and I laughed, but I was surprised that Cody knew her name.

"Awww… does Ted like her?" I asked him and he just smirked.

"She just looks nice, I'm sure she's got a boyfriend." He said.

"Nope, she's single. I quizzed her already." I said and they were laughing.

"Just think about it Teddy, you two would be cute together." I said and just smiled at me.

_This is going to be easier than I thought…_ I thought to myself as I walked away to find Adam.

Cody POV

I didn't know that Ted liked Quinn; he always likes the girls that I like. I seriously didn't want this to be a competition, but I wanted to at least get to know her. I don't think Ted even knew her name until Maria told him.

"Come on, we gotta get ready." I said and he nodded.

"What do you think of Quinn?" he asked me and I shrugged; I wasn't going to tell him my real opinion.

"She seems nice, but I don't really know her." I said and he nodded.

"Was I staring?" he asked me and I was laughing.

"Close to drooling." I said and he sighed.

"Get her out of your mind; we are going to win the titles tonight." I told him and he started to focus. I realized that my top priority was getting the titles, because my dad would hurt me if I didn't; the other priority was to get to know Quinn. She seemed to hang around Dwayne and Trish the most; I was going to ask Dwayne for pointers.

Quinn POV

I was talking with Trish when she had to shot a scene. I was watching when someone walked up and nudged me. I looked over to see John; I smiled at him.

"So, you still surviving?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, still getting used to the schedule." I said.

"You will get used to it soon; it took me about a month." He said.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked me and I looked at him. I didn't know what to say.

"Um… I honestly don't know." I said and he nodded.

"Some of us are going to a club tonight, you want to come?" he asked me.

"Sure. We can drive tomorrow morning." Trish said and I laughed at her.

"Sure." I agreed and John smiled at me.

"See you then." He said and walked off. Maria walked up to us and saw me watching John.

"You know, you have people watching you too." She said and I shot her a look.

"What?" I asked her, my training had kicked in… I didn't like people watching me.

"Chill, Ted and Cody, they both like you." she said and I just smiled, because I had almost freaked out for nothing. I was laughing and Trish had a smirk on her face.

"I will deal with that later." I said.

"I'm sure they will be at the club tonight." Trish added and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yay! I can make you look good tonight." Maria said and I wanted to say no.

"Yes, let's give you a makeover." Trish said and I was stuck. I was going to get a makeover that I didn't want.

Dwayne POV

I got done with my match and went to shower. We were all going to the club tonight; Trish and Maria were giving Quinn a makeover and it sounded like it was against Quinn's will. I was changing when Cody walked up to me.

"Hey, Cody, what's up?" I asked him.

"Can I still take you up on those lessons?" he asked me and I nodded. I was going it as a favor for his dad and I knew how it felt to have pressure from your dad.

"Yeah, just meet me two hours before the show tomorrow and we can work in the ring." I told him and he nodded.

"You going to the club tonight?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I gotta see my girlfriend." I said and he laughed.

"You and Trish?" he asked me and I nodded.

I finished getting dress while talking to Cody, John, and Ted. They were all going tonight and hoping to get some. I didn't care, but I didn't want them hitting on Quinn. I knew if I told them of back off then I would give away that she is my sister, but I didn't want her with them unless she wanted to be.

We got to the diva's locker room and I knocked on the door.

"You all ready?" I asked them.

"Putting on the finishing touches." Candice yelled.

Trish POV

We had done Quinn's hair, her makeup, and she was in a black over the shoulder short dress. I had let her wear some of my stilettos and she looked great.

"Ok, we are ready." Maria said and Quinn looked in the mirror.

"Is this long enough?" she asked us and we laughed.

"You look great." I said and she just smiled.

"Thanks for the makeover." She said and hugged all of us.

"Now, I want to see Ted and Cody drool." Maria said and Quinn blushed.

"My vote is for Ted." Candice said and we were all laughing.

"Alright, let's go." Maria said.

Maria and Candice walked outside, I walked outside, and Quinn was about to walk out.

"I want to present the new Quinn." I said and she walked outside. I just smiled to see all the guys jaws drop.

"You look very nice." Dwayne said and she smiled at him.

"Thanks, now come on." I said and hooked Dwayne's arm. John offered Quinn his arm and the rest just followed behind us. Maria and Adam were already far ahead of us and the rest were probably watching Quinn as she walked with John.

We got to the club and we immediately went to the upstairs VIP dance floor. I was dancing with Dwayne and Quinn was dancing with John. I was having fun and so was Quinn; we needed to have fun ever now and then.

"I think she needs to dance with Ted." I said and Dwayne looks at me.

"Seriously?" he asked me.

"Yes, I think that she would be cute with him." I said and he raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"How about you just let her dance since she looks like she is having fun anyways?" Dwayne asked me and I smiled. He was right, if they were supposed to get together then they would be.

Ted POV

I was watching while Quinn was dancing with different people. I wanted to dance with her, she looked good, but she looked better without all the makeup and heels. I finally worked up the courage to talk to her when I saw her heading towards the outside balcony. I walked over there and she was outside.

"You ok?" I asked her and she jumped when I talked to her.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you." I told her and she gave me a small smile.

"It's ok, I thought I was the only one out here." She said and she really was pretty.

"I saw you out here and wanted to see if you were ok." I said.

"Yeah, just not used to the schedule and the heels." She said and I laughed.

"The nice thing about being a guy is all the shoes are flat." I said and realized I sounded stupid, but she smiled at me.

"Oh, I love this song." She said.

"Come on, dance." I said and held out my hand next to her. She smiled at me and we walked inside. I started to dance with her and she smiled at Trish.

"You look really nice tonight." I told her after we got done dancing.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled at her.

"Hey, come on, it's time to go." Trish said and she nodded.

"You don't have to go." I told her.

"I need to, they are my ride." She said and I nodded.

"Are you driving to the show tomorrow?" I asked her. We were in a town two hours away.

"Yeah. I will see you tomorrow." She said and hugged me. I smiled at her and watched her disappear through the crowd with Dwayne, Trish, and John.

Quinn POV

I had fun tonight and I didn't sound stupid at all when I was around Ted. I was so glad to get my shoes off; my feet officially hated me.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the shoes, but damn, my feet hurt." I said and Trish was laughing at me.

"May be, but you had them all looking at you." she said and I laughed.

We changed and fell asleep. I knew that we were getting up decently early to go to the next city. I fell asleep and deceided just to check my phone in the morning; nothing to bad could have happened.

Kevin POV

I had tried calling Quinn all night; I had gotten a top and she needed to be careful. We found a mail bomb in Trish's mail today. I was glad they weren't home, but they had to be more careful now.

**A/N: Please review and all suggestions are appreciated. **


	8. Close call

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Esha Napoleon, Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Ashleymassarophan1- Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them and I welcome any suggestions. **

Quinn POV

I woke up the next morning and my feet still hurt from the shoes. I slipped on Ugg boots, jeans, and a hoodie; I wasn't dressing up today unless I had to. I checked my phone and called Kevin immediately; I couldn't believe that whoever it was had sent a pipe bomb.

"Hey." I said and Kevin didn't sound happy.

"What the hell, Quinn? You didn't call me last night to check in?" he asked and I knew I had done something wrong.

"Sorry, she wanted to go to a club." I said and I heard him sigh.

"That will have to change for now; we found a pipe bomb and forensics is checking it now. We ruled out Jeff as a suspect, but we aren't ruling out anyone else right now. Does anyone seem suspicious to you?" he asked me and I sighed.

"The only person I have seen staring hard or lurking around is Matt Hardy, but you said that Jeff isn't a suspect, so why would Matt be around?" I asked him and he didn't say anything, but I could hear paper's rustling.

"I will start a file on it and see if Trish knows any reason he would be around. You also need to be carrying full time Quinn." He said. I sighed, but knew he was right a .22 wouldn't really take anyone down if I HAD to.

"Alright, I will call you tonight after the show." I said and he laughed.

"Fine, call me if I don't." I said and hung up on him; I hated it when he was an ass.

"Everything ok?" Trish asked me and I just looked at her.

"Sit." I said and she sat down.

"Look, we can't go out as much, right now. The person who is trying to get to you sent a mail bomb to your house. We have to be careful." I said and Trish looked worried.

"You won't let them get me." She said and I smiled at her.

"No, but I need to know why Matt hardy would be around a lot lately?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"I have noticed him being around or lurking where we are; do you know why he might be doing that?" I asked her.

"You notice a lot." She said and I smirked.

"You get paid to throw other people around and I get paid to watch them." I said and she nodded.

"He is Jeff's brother and he is dating Amy. He probably doesn't like me because I sorta had something to do with her retirement." She said.

"What's Amy's full name?" I asked her.

"Amy Dumas." She said and I quickly shot Kevin an email before we grabbed our stuff to leave. Dwayne had already called and wanted us to come on. We grabbed food and climbed into the SUV; I was glad that he was driving.

Dwayne POV

I noticed that Trish and Quinn were both quiet.

"Did you party to hard last night?" I asked them and Quinn smirked.

"Yeah, so let's lay off for awhile." Trish said and I just looked at her.

"What? I just don't have as much fun as I used to." She said and I just nodded.

"It's fine." I said and she smiled at me.

"What about you Quinn?" I asked her.

"I'm just tired and Trish's shoes had it out for my feet." She said and we were laughing.

"So, those shoes might have been what Ted needed to come talk to you." Trish said and Quinn was dying laughing.

"Thanks again, Trish." She said and I was laughing at them.

"At least he talked to you." I told her and she shrugged.

"Well, I thought of someone else if you didn't want Ted anymore." I said and they both looked at me strange.

"Who?" Trish asked me.

"Cody, he is a nice guy and around your age." I said and Quinn just shrugged.

"No, she needs to be with Ted." Trish said and I shook my head no. Trish and I were arguing about it. Trish wanted her to be with Ted and I didn't see a problem with her dating Cody.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to date anyone right now." She said; Trish and I both disagreed with her.

Quinn POV

We had been driving for awhile and we were almost there. I was glad because I was tired of hearing about my nonexistent love life. I checked my email and Kevin had sent me a package that would be at the arena. I was supposed to pick it up from an agent that was meeting me there; I had no clue what he was sending me.

We got there and I didn't need anything out of the SUV. Trish and Dwayne got their bags as we walked inside. I wasn't sure when this person was going to come see me. I got to security and they told me I had a visitor; they were waiting with Stephanie.

I went straight to her office, the other agent, and Jack, the other undercover PA for Jeff, was in there. I was point on the case between all of us and I knew it wasn't going to be something I wanted to do.

"Hey." I said and Stephanie smiled at me.

"Alright, well, I want an update." Vince said as he walked in a minute later.

I briefed them on what I could and Vince seemed happy that we were making progress; he was going to call Kevin tomorrow about a few more things. We finished up and I walked out to the parking area with the local agent.

"I'm Nick, you must be important for what Kevin wanted you to have." He said and I laughed.

"I'm Quinn, and not really." I said as he handed me a bag.

"You have a .38 and .357 and some other goodies Kevin wanted you to have." He said.

"Thank you." I said and he left. I quickly took the bag inside with me; I needed to see what all was in my bag. I went to Trish's locker room; she had a private one as of today because of the newest threat.

"Hey." She said and I smiled at her.

"Hey, I need to go through this bag, can you make sure that no one comes in here?" I asked her and she locked the door; I just smiled at her.

I pulled out my guns and the ammo; Trish's eyes got very big. I just sighed as I pushed a clip in and stuck in the holster that Kevin had sent me. I had it holstered so that it was at my back. I had to keep it concealed. I found a few other goodies that Kevin thought might come in handy. I also found Matt and Amy's file; Kevin included Ted and Cody's files because he had overheard Trish the other day.

"Do you have to carry all the time?" Trish asked me as I put everything in my backpack.

"Yeah, it's gotten pretty serious, but they are looking harder at a few people." I told her and she nodded.

"Are you done changing yet?" Dwayne called through the door.

"yeah." We both said and walked out there.

"Come with me to the ring. I am giving Cody some pointers." He said and we followed him out there.

I was sitting outside of the ring with Trish and they were going over moves. John, Ted, Maria, Adam, and Randy all came down and sat with us. Dave came a little later; we were all talking about last night.

"Girl, you looked good last night." Maria told me and I smiled at her.

"Thanks." I said and smiled. They all agreed with Maria and I knew that I was blushing. I was a little embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, you look cute when you blush." Ted whispered to me and I gave him a small smile.

"Do you want anything from catering?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Oh, um, water?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Be right back." He said and Trish nudged me.

"Shut up." I said and she was laughing.

Dwayne and Cody got done a little later and I was talking to Maria. Trish had walked away and I panicked; I had to find her. Dwayne was still here, so she wasn't with him.

"Do you know where Trish went?" I asked Maria.

"Um, maybe her locker room." She said and I started walking that way. I was walking when Ted walked up to me.

"hey." He said.

"Hey, have you seen Trish?" I asked him.

"I saw her walking towards her locker room; Matt was following her." He said and I started towards her locker room. Ted was beside me talking about something and Dwayne caught up to us. Ted went to get ready and I told him good luck; I had been half way listening. I got to her locker room and the door was locked.

"Trish?" I called and I got a muffled response.

"Damn, come Trish, quit playing." Dwayne said and I knew I needed to get in there.

"I gotta get in there." I said and he looked at me funny; I knew I was going to have to tell him who I was.

"What? Why? You are just her PA, not her babysitter." Dwayne said and I looked around; no one was around. I pulled out my badge and his eyes got big.

"I will tell you later, but for now I need this door opened." I said and stepped back. I kicked the door and it budged.

"Come on, together." Dwayne said and we kicked the door in. Matt was on top of Trish and she was trying to get away. I grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

"Go get Vince." I said and Dwayne ran out the door.

"Trish, are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Go into the bathroom." I said and she ran in there. I pulled out handcuffs and cuffed him about the time that Vince came into the room followed by Jack, and some security.

"I need him escorted to the local police station." I told security and they walked him out. I couldn't blow my cover. I called Kevin and told him what was going on; he called the local guys to get to the police station.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah, where's Trish?" I asked them.

"In here." Dwayne said.

"Come on, we gotta go to the police station too." I said and Trish nodded.

"I'm coming." Dwayne said.

"You have to wrestle." Vince said and he looked at me.

"We are going to talk later." He said and I held up my hands in defeat and nodded my head.

Trish and I got into the SUV and left. I was glad no one had been around and that no one saw what happened. We got there and Trish was still upset about what happened. I escorted her in and the local agent in charge met me. Kevin was on speaker phone and this should be good.

"Quinn, what happened?" he asked me.

"She walked away from me." I said.

"You should have noticed sooner." He said and I sighed.

"I know, but everything is ok for now and my cover is still fine." I said and he sighed.

"Just be careful Quinn." He said.

"I will be, I need to talk to Trish and see what's happened." I said.

"Alright, call me back." He said as Trish was brought into the room.

Trish POV

I was grateful for Quinn; she had gotten Matt off me. I spent the next hour telling Quinn every detail and she called Kevin. He reassured me that everything was going to be fine. I knew that Dwayne had seen Quinn, so I was sure that she had let him in on her secret.

We left to go to the hotel for the night. We were staying in town so that we could be nearby the local FBI branch. Vince fired Matt on the spot, so he wasn't part of the problem anymore. I just wanted to know who was doing this to me; I wanted them to stop and life to go back to normal.

**A/N: Please review and all suggestions are appreciated. **


	9. Aww

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Esha Napoleon, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you so much for the reviews! **

Dwayne POV

I got done and went straight to the hotel that Quinn told me they were at; I wanted to know what was going on. I got there and Quinn opened the door; I saw her gun in her hand. Trish was sitting on the couch eating; she wasn't fazed by Quinn's gun.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked her and she just sighed.

"Come on, eat and then we can talk." She said. I sat down and ate with them; Trish seemed better than she was earlier. We finished and Trihs went to get a shower.

"Alright, spill." I said and Quinn closer her eyes for a second.

"So, I'm not exactly a PA, I am CIA. I am currently working on loan to the FBI as a body guard to Trish. I am undercover so if you blow this it will be the last time you talk to me." She said and I nodded.

"I understand; I am sorry that I got mad; I just didn't understand what was going on." I said and she nodded.

"Now long have you worked for CIA?" I asked her.

"Close to three years." She said and I was impressed.

"So was anything else you told me not real?" I asked her.

"No, it's all real. I have three degrees and all the other stuff. I just couldn't tell you what I really did." She said and I nodded.

"It makes since now why you would be renting out the condo next to Trish." I said and she laughed.

I was talking to her when there was a knock at the door. I saw her reach for her gun and I realized that she was serious.

"You want me to answer it?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"I got it, just sit here." She said. I watched as she held the gun to her back and opened the door a little bit.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight." Ted asked her.

"Oh, um, I really don't feel like it." She said and I realized that she couldn't really have a life since she had to be around Trish.

"But, you can watch a movie with us." I said as I walked over to the door. I saw Ted look at Quinn and she smiled.

"Ok, sure." He said and walked inside. Quinn quickly put the gun under her shirt and went to the bathroom.

Quinn POV

I knew that Dwayne knowing wasn't a horrible thing, but I just didn't want my cover blown. I quickly put my gun away and walked back out of the bathroom. I sat down on the loveseat next to Ted; I was glad that we were in a suite. Trish just smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you comfortable?" Ted asked me and I looked at him. He had amazing blue eyes and he really was cute.

"Yeah, I am fine." I said and he smiled at me.

We were watching the movie and I ended up snuggling into Ted. I was leaning on him and ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. I felt bad because he wanted to hang out and I ended up sleeping on him. He woke me up when the movie was over and I apologized.

"I'm so sorry." I told him.

"Don't be, I just hope that I was a good pillow." He said and I hugged him.

"You were." I said.

"Um, do you think that I could get your number?" he asked me and he was very shy about it.

"Sure, give me your number and I will text you mine." I said and he smiled. I put his number in my phone and texted him mine.

"There you go." I said and he smiled at me.

"Good night." He said and left. I turned to see Dwayne and Trish staring at me; Trish had a smile on her face and Dwayne looked a little less thrilled.

"I know you want me with Cody and you don't say anything." I said to them. Trish just laughed at me as Dwayne told us good night before leaving.

"You two are cute together." Trish said as we were getting ready for bed.

"Thanks, but I just don't want to get to close to him." I said and Trish gave me a sad look.

"I know it must be hard being undercover because you can't do much." Trish said and I sighed.

"It's just a part of my job." I said and we fell asleep after talking a few more minutes.

Ted POV

I just smiled as I went back to my room; I really liked Quinn. She was mysterious and not shallow. I walked in and Cody was talking to Randy.

"What are you smiling about? Did you get some?" Randy asked me.

"Nope." I said and he shrugged.

"Where were you?" Cody asked me.

"I was hanging out with Quinn, Trish, and Dwayne." I said and I saw some jealousy flash through Cody's eyes.

I talked with them for a few minutes before getting a shower. I saved Quinn's number and fell asleep; I just hoped that Cody didn't become a total ass over this problem.

I got up the next morning and we were all riding the bus to get to the next city. I got on the bus and found Cody sitting next to Quinn; I was annoyed. I sat in front of them beside Eve; I didn't really care what she was talking about so I put in my IPod. I fell asleep but woke up when my phone buzzed; I looked at it and I had a text from Quinn.

_Does Cody always talk about himself? ~ Q_

_Yes, sorry.~ Ted_

_Wish I could have sat next to you. ~ Q_

_Sorry I wasn't faster. ~ Ted_

_Lazy Butt =) ~ Q_

_Look who's talking, you don't even stay awake. ~ Ted_

_You were comfy. ~ Q_

_At least we are almost there ~ Ted_

_What R U doing 2nite? ~ Q_

_Nothing, y? ~ Ted_

_I have to go w/Trish to a signing, u want to keep me company? ~ Q_

_Sure, time?~ Ted_

_6~Q_

_:)~ Ted_

We got to the next city a little later and went to our rooms. I was going to meet Quinn and Trish at their room at 5:40. I was glad that Quinn had asked me to go with her; I liked spending time with her.

Trish POV

We got to the hotel and I got ready for tonight. Quinn had invited Ted to go with us, since she was going to be bored sitting around while I was signing stuff. I knew that security was going to be there tonight as well, but I trusted Quinn.

"Do you really like Ted?" I asked her and she nodded.

"A lot more than Cody, because Cody only talks about himself." She said and I was laughing.

"A lot of people in this business get like that." I said and she shot me a look.

We left a few minutes later and Ted couldn't take his eyes off Quinn; they looked so cute together.

"We can get food after the signing." I told them and they agreed. I never realized how nice Ted was until he rode with us to the signing; I was glad that Quinn had brought someone along. I wanted her to be happy and I felt bad because she always had to be around me.

**A/N: Please review and all suggestions are appreciated. **


	10. Stupid

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Esha Napoleon, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for still reading my story and reviewing! **

Ted POV

We got to the signing and there was extra security since Trish had been dealing with a lot. I was sitting to the side with Quinn; I was glad that Quinn had invited me.

"Thanks for coming." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks for asking me; I would have been sitting at the hotel with Randy, Cody, and Dwayne watching TV or trying to pick up girls." I said and she just laughed.

"I'm glad you think this is the better option." She said.

We were talking and taking stupid pictures with my phone while Trish was signing stuff for people. I saw a couple of girls that noticed me and Quinn; they probably snapped our picture with their cell phones.

"You know these are going on Facebook." I told her and she was laughing.

"Quinn?" Trish called for her and Quinn walked over to Trish.

I watched as they talked and Quinn was watching someone; I was sitting there when someone poked me on the shoulder. I looked over to see a little girl who had snuck through the ropes; I just smiled at her.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi, are you Ted?" she asked me.

"I am." I said and she held up a picture of me and I smiled at her.

"You want me to sign it?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"Please!" she said and I smiled at her.

"What's your name, cutie?" I asked her.

"Sara." She said and I signed the picture.

"Where is your mom?" I asked her and she pointed to a woman who was looking around; she looked worried.

"Come on." I said as Quinn walked back up to her.

"Whose your friend?" she asked me.

"This is Sara and she snuck through the line." I said and Quinn laughed.

"You want me to take her back so you don't get mobbed?" she asked me and I smiled.

"I guess, you afraid someone else might get their hands on me?" I asked her.

"Only if you wanted them to." She said and picked up the little girl. I watched as she took her back to her worried mom and pointed towards me. The woman smiled at me and I waved to her; Quinn walked back over and sat beside me.

"She was cute." Quinn said and I nodded in agreement.

"Do you think that I could take you to dinner one night?" I asked her and she looked at me.

Quinn POV

Ted had just asked me to dinner one night and I really wanted to say yes; I did have a night off coming to me.

"Sure, one night." I said and he smiled at me.

"Good, let me know when." He said and I nodded.

Trish finished a little later and we headed to a restaurant; Dwayne, Randy, Maria, Adam, and Cody all met us at the restaurant. I was sitting between Dwayne and Ted; Cody kept looking at me. I had a feeling that this was going to get interesting very soon.

We ate and I rode back with Trish, Randy, and Ted. Maria and Adam went to see a movie; Dwayne and Cody needed to stop by the store. We got back to the hotel and Trish wanted girl time. I hugged Ted and thanked him for going with me before going to the room with Trish.

Dwayne POV

I was at the store with Cody and he seemed down.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I like Quinn, but so does Ted." He said and I wanted Quinn to be with Cody; he was a nice guy. I didn't know much about Ted.

"You need to just hang around with her more; don't let Ted have time with her." I told him and he nodded.

"Are Trish and Quinn coming to the gym with us tomorrow?" he asked me.

"I can ask them." I said and Cody nodded.

I texted Trish and finished up at the store. We got back to the hotel and I went to my room; Trish wanted girl time. I was sitting in Cody and Randy's room drinking beer with them.

"They are coming tomorrow morning." I told Cody and he smiled.

"You must like Quinn too." Randy said and I just smirked at Cody's face.

"Yeah, he always tries to take girls from me." Cody said and I was laughing because this had happened before. They fought over Eve and John Hennigan (Morrison) got to her first.

"Well unless you start to get to her soon; I think Ted won this one." Randy said and I agreed with him.

"I think I can still win this one." Cody said and I just shrugged; Randy was laughing. We finished drinking beer and I went back to my room.

Maria POV

Trish, Quinn, Candice, and I were all in Trish & Quinn's room. We were all talking and having fun.

"So, you and Ted looked really cozy tonight." Trish said and I just laughed.

"He asked me to dinner one night." Quinn said.

"Aww!" Candice said Quinn just laughed.

"You two are cute." I said and Quinn smiled; I knew that she liked him.

"Yeah, but it looks like someone also really really really likes you." I said and Quinn sighed.

"I wish he didn't." she said and I smiled at her.

"He is just jealous that Ted has someone." Trish said and Quinn just groaned.

"He only knows how to talk about himself." She said

We were all talking when Quinn's phone rang and she had to step outside.

Quinn POV

I walked out in the hallway to find Kevin. I just hugged him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to check up on you and to see if there was any progress." He said and I nodded.

"Well, what they got out of Matt, but nothing more." I said.

"I think it's Amy." Kevin said.

"I mean, I know that there is a reason since Trish ended her relationship, but do you think it's bad enough to come to death threats?" I asked him.

"We are watching her; she is guest hosting Raw in a week. I will need you by Trish the entire time." He said and I nodded.

"Kevin, why did you come here, email would have been fine." I said and he smiled.

"Quinn, I missed you." He said and went to kiss me, but I turned my head.

"No, Kevin, we aren't doing this anymore." I said and he sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I was unprofessional." He said and handed me another file.

"I will see you next week at Raw." He said and kissed my cheek before leaving. I looked down the hallway to see Ted standing there; I sighed.

"You know if you had a boyfriend you could have just told me. You didn't have to string me along." He said and walked into his room.

I walked back in the room and acted happy; Trish could tell something was wrong. I just sighed and talked with them until they left for bed.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Trish asked me and I sighed.

"I'm stupid." I said and she looked at me.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"Kevin came to visit me and give me another file; he tried to kiss me and Ted saw it all. He saw him kiss my cheek and when Kevin left Ted told me that I was stringing him along. I was dumb for thinking that I could actually like someone when I am undercover." I said and Trish hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Quinn." She said and I shrugged.

"I should have known better; I need to do my job." I said and promised myself that I didn't care anymore.

"Are you going to talk to Ted?" Trish asked me.

"What do I tell him? I am so sorry that I lied to you and that I really am an undercover CIA agent. I didn't string you along and the person you saw was my boss?" I said and Trish laughed.

"Just move on." She said and I nodded.

We finally fell asleep and I was going to work out with them tomorrow morning. I knew that it was going to be an interesting week, since Amy was now our lead suspect.

**A/N: Please review and all suggestions are appreciated. **


	11. Assumed

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**MiamiTravel, Esha Napoleon, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for still reading my story and reviewing!**

**Sorry this is a short chapter; I needed to get it written. **

Dwayne POV

I couldn't want to get to the gym; Steve was coming back today. We gave each other so much crap, but it was great to work with him.

"Come on." I said as we all piled into the SUV to get food.

"We are coming." Trish said, she was followed by Quinn and Cody.

"Cody, come here for a minute." I said and he walked over to me.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"If you want Quinn to like you then talk about stuff other than yourself." I told him and he looked down.

"Bad habit." He said and I was laughing at him.

"Come on." I said and we got into the car. Trish was in the front seat with me; Cody and Quinn were in the back seat.

We stopped at McDonald's and grabbed food; I noticed that Quinn wasn't very talkative. I just figured that she was tired, but she didn't seem as hostile towards Cody.

Trish POV

We got to the gym and went inside; I was shocked to see Steve in the ring. The last time I saw him he was being helped out from a neck injury; he had been gone awhile.

"Dwayne, I thought you would never get your sorry ass here." He said and I smirked; it really was Steve.

"Hey man, I'm glad your back." He said and I walked over to him.

"Trish, how ya doing?" he asked me and I smiled.

"I'm glad your back." I said and he just shrugged. He was an asshole in the ring, but he was really nice outside of it.

"Hey, Quinn and Cody, come here." Dwayne yelled to them and they walked over to us.

"Steve, you know Cody, Dusty's kid." He said and Cody shook Steve's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Cody said and Steve looked at Quinn.

"Aren't you a little scrawny to be a diva?' he asked her and she smiled.

"I'm just Trish's PA." she said and shook his hand.

"I'm Steve Austin." He said and she smiled at him.

"Come on, Quinn help me stretch." Cody said and she walked away with him.

"What's wrong with Quinn today?" Dwayne asked me.

"Um, her boss showed up and Ted thought they were dating, so he told her that he didn't appreciate her stringing him along." I said and Dwayne didn't look happy.

"I knew he wasn't good enough for my sister." He said and Steve looked at us.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Nice going." I told Dwayne.

"Ok, don't say anything, but she's my little sister." I said and Steve looked shocked.

"I didn't know you had one." He said.

"Neither did I until mom and dad told me and then I met her a few days later. We aren't telling anyone because we didn't know she was going to work for the WWE when we met." He said and Steve nodded.

"Ted?" he asked.

"Dibiase's kid…" he said and I nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like an ass for jumping to conclusions." Steve said and I was laughing.

Cody got into the ring with Dwayne and Steve, while Quinn helped me stretch. We were watching them for a little while.

"Shit." Quinn said and I looked over to see John, Ted, and Randy come into the gym.

"Come on, I know you can handle yourself." I told her and we got into a ring.

"Hi girls." John said and was on the apron ring.

"Hey, John." I said and Quinn waved.

"You two sparring?" Randy asked us.

"Nope, just making sure the ring mat is on right." Quinn said and we were all laughing at her.

"Steve must like you." John told her and Randy stuck his tongue out at her.

Quinn POV

I was ignoring Ted and I felt him watching me; I couldn't stand having someone watch me.

"What is it?" Trish asked me when we were laying in the middle of the ring.

"I can't stand having him looking at me." I said and groaned.

"You ok?" Cody asked me.

"Yeah, just worn out." I said and smiled at him.

I realized that Cody wasn't so bad when we wasn't talking about himself. He was actually a nice guy. He helped Trish out of the ring and picked me up off the ring apron. I looked over to see Ted looking at me; I really liked him, but now I just focused on my job.

We got done working out and didn't have a show tonight. We were going straight to the next city. Dwayne, Steve, and Candice were going to a signing here. Trish and I were riding with John, Cody, and Ted. Trish had agreed to ride with them. I knew that it was going to be interesting; she did it to make Ted jealous. I was glad, but I was also a little uncomfortable.

"Alright, everyone in." John said and Trish hoped in the front. I shot her a look as I hoped in the back between Ted and Cody. Ted put his IPod on and Cody was looking out the window.

"Hey, we are all going to a club tonight." Trish said.

"I'll pass." Ted said.

"She said all." John said and I smiled.

"What too good to hang out with the rest of us?" I asked him and he just looked at me.

"Hey Quinn, who was the guy that came to visit you last night?" John asked me.

"A friend that lived in town, I was going to meet up with him, but he didn't get off until he stopped by. He is an ex, and showed up to say hi. He wanted more, but I told him to get lost." I said and I could see Ted looking a little upset. Trish just smiled and winked at me.

"You don't have a boyfriend and you have worked with all of us how long?" John asked and we were all laughing.

"Yeah, well, I guess either everyone jumps to conclusions or doesn't care." I said and Trish was laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" John asked her.

"Sign we passed." She said and I just smiled.

Ted POV

I just sat there with my IPod and felt very stupid. I wanted to tell her that I was an ass and many other things. I felt stupid and she was right I had jumped to conclusions. I had a chance to make it up to her tonight at the club.

The drive was longer than I thought, but it was probably just me. We check in and I was rooming with John. Cody would be rooming with Adam when he got here.

"You going tonight?" Cody asked me when he came into the room.

"Yeah, Trish said so." I said and they were laughing at me.

We sat around and watched a game on and then got ready; I couldn't wait to see Quinn tonight.

A/N: Please review and all suggestions are appreciated.


	12. Meetings

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Esha Napoleon, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for still reading my story and reviewing!**

Quinn POV

Trish and I were in the room and we were laughing at the car ride. We picked on Ted every chance we got without directly saying we were picking on him.

"Ok, seriously, we gotta talk." I told her and she nodded.

"So, Amy is our lead suspect right now." I told her and she just looked down.

"I know that you know that she is going to be hosting Raw next Monday, but don't worry you aren't going to fight and I won't be more than two feet away." I told her and she hugged me.

"Ok, so now, we have to get you looking amazing for tonight." She said and I groaned.

"Shut up, you looked good last time." She said and I was laughing.

"Just remember this time that I have to carry a gun on me." I said and she nodded.

We were finding clothes and talking when Dwayne called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"hey, mom and dad called to go to dinner tomorrow night, I didn't tell them you were working with me, but do you want to surprise them?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I can't." I said.

"Trish is coming with me, so you have to come." He said and I laughed.

"Does she know that?" I asked him.

"Well, no, not yet." He said.

"Want me to tell her?" I asked him.

"That would be helpful." He said.

I talked to him for another second before he had to go; Trish was in the bathroom looking for her curling iron.

"Hey, Trish?" I asked her.

"yeah?" she called.

"We are going to dinner tomorrow night with Dwayne and our parents." I said and she looked at me strange.

"Dwayne's idea." I said and help up my hands. She just shrugged and went back to looking for her curling iron.

We were looking through clothes when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and was handed an envelope; it had my name on it. I thanked the guy and opened the envelope. Trish came out when I pulled out the paper. I was shocked at what I was reading.

"What is it?" she asked me and I just reread the paper.

"They are threatening me now." I said and was trying not to laugh. They had no clue I was CIA, but it was really funny to read the letter.

"What?" she asked me and I showed her the letter.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me.

"Call someone higher than me." I said and she nodded.

I called Kevin and told him about the situation. He told Jack to stay with Trish while I went to the local branch. I walked into the office and Kevin was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was already here." He said and I looked at him strange.

"Here is the letter; I am the only one that touched when I received it." I said and he nodded.

They scanned it in and took it forensics to get something off of it. I was in the office with Kevin and I wanted to know why he was in town.

"Why are you in town?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Ok, Kevin, really? I understand keeping tabs, but this is over bearing. We are over and you need to be my boss." I said and he shut the door.

"Quinn, we never finished what we started. I don't want you to get hurt." He said and I sighed.

"Kevin, we are over, you cheated on me with someone from the ATF. I have no desire to be anything other than a friend and coworker." I said and he looked down.

"We dated with the promise that we both could walk away if something bad happened. Well, it did and you can't hold up your end of the deal." I said and he nodded.

"I know, but you were just someone that I could relate to." He said.

"Then relate to me as a friend and as my boss at the moment." I said.

"Did I screw something up with that guy the other night?" he asked me and I looked at him strange.

"He had to of been a wrestler and he saw me kiss your cheek." He said and I realized he was talking about Ted.

"Honestly, yeah." I said and he looked down.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know that you want to move one and I am holding you here. I am telling you that from one friend to another that falling for someone while you are undercover it isn't a good idea." He said and I nodded.

"I have told myself that." I said and he nodded.

"We got an initial print and we are running it through the databases." A tech said as he stuck his head into the room.

"Keep us updated." Kevin said and I nodded.

"I need to get back. I am sure that Trish is itching to get me dressed up for tonight." I said and Kevin look at me.

"We are going out tonight." I said and Kevin nodded.

"Be careful and I am sure that you will look amazing." He said. I hugged him and left.

Trish POV

I was so glad when Quinn got back because Jack was no fun and didn't really talk. I hugged her when she got back and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Jack, we are going to the club tonight, be ready at 7." She told him and he looked shocked.

"What the hell?" he asked her and she didn't look happy.

"I said be ready at 7; you can do it or I can get you replaced." She said and he sighed.

"Fine." He grumbled and left.

"What's going on?" I asked her because she didn't look happy.

"They got prints off the letter and they are running to see who they belong to right now. I also had a talk with Kevin." She said and I knew that Kevin was her boss and her ex-boyfriend.

"Everything ok with Kevin?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I guess, I told him that we were over and it wasn't going to change anytime soon; I also told him to stop checking up on me more than he does his other agents." She said and I smiled at her.

"Good, now let's get ready for tonight." I said and Quinn just shrugged.

Maria came to our room and all three of us got ready. We put Quinn in black Capri pants that sat low on her hips, a white tank top, and black strappy sandals. Maria wore a lime green dress that looked good only on her and I wore a purple dress with black heels. We all looked amazing and got pictures together.

"Let's go girls." Maria said and we all left to go to the lobby.

I was glad that we were going out; Dwayne, Adam, and Candice had gotten in about an hour ago. I knew that Candice wasn't going tonight, but I was sure that Dwayne and Adam would. We all got downstairs and Jack was there; he didn't look happy.

Ted POV

I was in the lobby when Quinn, Maria, and Trish walked out of the elevator. They all looked good, but Quinn looked amazing. I was talking to John when they walked out and he smiled at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said.

We all left to go to the club and Quinn rode with Dwayne, Trish, and Cody. I just hoped in the car with Randy, John, and Eve. Eve was all over me and I just went along with it; I could play at Quinn's game. I wanted her, but I wasn't sure how hard I wanted to work for her.

We took the entire VIP section and it was really nice to not have to worry about random strangers. I was surprised that so many people ended up coming tonight. I was dragged to the dance floor with Eve and I looked over to see Cody dancing with Quinn; she looked like she was having fun so I focused more one Eve.

I looked over to see Quinn dancing with John and she looked amazing; I wanted her.

"Are you having fun?" Eve asked me and I realized that she was beyond drunk.

"Yeah, come on sit down." I said and she sat down and passed out in one motion.

"She is amazing to dance with." Cody said and I figured he was talking about Quinn. I ordered a drink and turned to see John all up on Quinn; I wanted to be that guy.

"You know if you would just talk to her it would be ok." A voice said and I turned to see Steve Austin standing there.

"What?" I asked him.

"I heard what happened; maybe if you talked to her you could be the one dancing like that with her." He said and I smiled.

"Oh and Ted?" he said and I looked at him.

"Get a better beer, that one is for pussies." He said and I laughed.

I walked over to the dance floor and John let me cut in. I got behind her and she noticed a different body behind her. She tried to look at me, but I wouldn't let her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I want you to meet me in 15 at the park across the street." I told her and she nodded. I pulled Dave (Batista) over to me and motioned for him to dance with her. He slid in and ran off.

Quinn POV

I turned around to see Dave behind me. I knew it wasn't Dave who had been talking to me. I just kept dancing him and looked at my clock; I had to be across the street in a minute.

"Jack, stay with Trish, I think I have something." I said and he nodded.

"Trish, Jack is here with you; I gotta lead." I said and she nodded.

"Where are you going?" Dwayne asked me as I was leaving.

"I gotta track something. Jack is also undercover." I said and he nodded and acted like he was locking his mouth. I smiled at left the club; I walked into the park and I knew exactly where my gun was at. I felt a little stupid for running after someone, but I felt like I had to.

I was walking when someone put their hand on my shoulder, my training kicked in and I pinned the person to the ground.

"Quinn, it's me, Ted." He said and I felt stupid.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said and I helped him up.

"I will know not to sneak up on you." he said and he was rubbing his back.

"I'm really sorry; I didn't know who to expect." I said and he waved it off.

"Come on, sit." I told him and he sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said and I looked at him.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for what I said the other night. I was an ass." He said and I nodded.

"Ok." I said and I started to get up.

"No wait, I also wanted to know if you still wanted to get dinner one night?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Sure, I owe you dinner anyways." I said and he smiled.

"I have taken worse." He said.

We sat there until he stopped hurting so much and we went back to the club. I got there and everyone was leaving.

"Come on." Ted said and offered me his arm. I just smiled and took it; Trish was smiling at me.

We all got back to the hotel and went to our room.

"Good night." Ted said at my door.

"Good night, I'm sorry again." I said and he just smiled at me. I kissed his cheek and walked in the room. Trish was smiling at me.

"Yay!" she said and I smiled.

"So is that who you were meeting?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, except I ended up hurting him because I didn't know who I was meeting so when he grabbed my shoulder I pinned him to the ground." I said and Trish was laughing at me.

We talked alittle more before falling asleep; so far everything was good. I just wondered how long it would last.

**A/N: Please review and all suggestions are appreciated.**


	13. Nerves

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Esha Napoleon, Sonib89, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for still reading my story and reviewing!**

Trish POV

We slept in the next day since we had a show tonight. I was going to dinner with Quinn, Dwayne, and their parents tonight after the show. I was glad that I didn't actually fight tonight; I was just walking out to taunt someone. Dwayne wasn't fighting, but he was opening the show. I was happy about Quinn and Ted.

"Hey, invite Ted tonight." I said and Quinn lokoed at me strange.

"Trish, you are one of a few people that know I am Dwayne's sister… I don't think so." She said and I just smirked.

"Sorry, forgot." I said and she just shrugged.

We got everything ready for tonight and went to lunch; we were having a girl's lunch. Maria and Candice met us downstairs and we went to a Mexican restaurant.

"So, guess what!" I said and they all looked at me.

"We have progress; Quinn and Ted are going on a date sometime soon!" I said and Quinn just put her head down.

"Yay!" Maria said and Candice was laughing.

"Yeah, if he still wants to after I about killed him last night." Quinn said and Maria looked at her strange.

"He snuck up on me and I pinned him to the ground." She said and they were laughing at her.

"Oh, I'm sure he still wants to." Candice said.

"Eve is mad at him this morning." Maria said and we all looked at her.

"Apparently, he left her last night to go with you." Maria said and Quinn was trying not to smile.

"Oh well." I said and we were laughing.

Quinn POV

I had fun at girl's lunch and I was glad that Maria and Adam were starting to talk about the future. I hoped that they got married; they were cute together. We left to go to the arena; I was sitting beside Trish when my phone rang. I was shocked because it was my best friend.

"Jack, come here." I said and he looked at me.

"I need to take this." He said and sat a few rows behind Trish.

I walked to the back and answered the phone; I hadn't talk to Lori in a while. I ended up talking to her for a long time; I got done and just sat there. I knew that I loved being an agent, but I missed having a normal life at times.

"You ok?" a voice asked me and I turned to see Cody.

"Yeah, I just talked to my best friend; some time I miss just being in one place." I said and he nodded.

"I know how you feel." He said.

We were talking as I walked back to where everyone was; I looked around and saw Trish still talking to everyone. I walked over and sat down; Cody sat down next to me. Trish gave me and look and I shrugged.

"Quinn, I heard you laid Ted out last night." Randy said walking up with John and I shrugged.

"Maybe." I said and they were laughing.

"He has a nice bruise on his back." Randy said and I felt bad.

"Damn girl." Dwayne said and I just looked down.

I sat there and talked with them for a little longer before Trish needed to get ready. We were walking to the back when Trish stopped me.

"Go see him." She said.

"I can't; I have to stay with you." I said and she sighed.

"Come on." She said and we walked to the guys locker room. Trish knocked on the door and John answered.

"Hey, whatcha need?" he asked us.

"Ted, please." Trish said and he disappeared. Ted appeared a minute later and he had his ribs wrapped up.

"Come here." Trish said and he followed her over to where I was.

"I will be right over there." She said and I nodded.

"Are you alright?" I asked him and he gave me a small smile.

"I will be fine." He said and I looked at his back; I had really hurt him.

"I feel so bad; I'm so sorry." I said and he just smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it; I shouldn't have snuck up on you." he said and I just shook my head.

"You can make it up to me by going out with me to dinner tomorrow night." He said and I smiled.

"I think I can do that." I said and he smiled at me. I hugged him, told him good luck, and went with Trish to get ready. I just sat on the bench and was looking at the floor.

"What's the matter, little sis?" Dwayne asked me when he walked in and I looked at him.

"You just like to say that." I said and he smiled at me.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Ted wants me to go out tomorrow night." I said and he looked at me.

"That's good, sis." He said and I just looked at him.

"She can't go, because she can't leave me." Trish said and Dwayne looked at me.

"I will be right back." He said and I just looked at Trish; she shrugged.

Dwayne POV

I wanted Quinn to have fun and be happy. I knew that she was already having problems because she never really got a night off and now she was having guy problems. I was going to help her out. I walked to the locker room and Ted was sitting on the bench.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Come on." I said and we walked outside into the hallway.

"You like Quinn?" I asked him and he looked at the ground.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"Good, I want you to go to dinner tonight with me, Trish, and Quinn. We are having dinner with me and Quinn's parents." I said and he looked up at me confused.

"She's your sister?" he asked me and I nodded.

"We just found out that we were related before she started here. We don't want many people knowing because we don't want people to think that she got the job because of me." I told him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I can go." He said and smiled at me.

"Good, when is your match?" I asked him.

"I can't wrestle, Quinn hurt me." He said and I looked at him shocked.

"I wasn't ready and I fell wrong. I cracked a rib and tweaked my back." He said and I nodded.

"Alright, well, then be ready after Trish goes out. We are leaving soon after that; I'm wearing jeans and I button up shirt. You should probably wearing something close to that." I said and he nodded.

"Dwayne, can we surprise Quinn?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah, that will be interesting." I said and he smiled.

I walked back to the locker room and Quinn was listening to music.

"Hey, can we have a minute?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Please?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I will be right outside the door." She said and I hugged her.

She walked outside and I pulled Trish to me; I kissed her and she just giggled.

"You wanted time away from Quinn to kiss me?" Trish asked me.

"No, I wanted time away from Quinn to tell you that Ted knows she is my sister and he is coming with us tonight." I said and she smiled at me.

"Couldn't you have whispered that?" she asked me.

"I don't think she wasn't a free show." I said and Trish pulled me in for a steamy kiss.

Quinn POV

I was sitting outside Trish's dressing room when Phil walked up.

"You get kicked out?" he asked me.

"I gladly left." I said and he laughed at me.

I was talking to Phil until Dwayne came out to start the show. I was laughing at him.

"Fix your hair!" I yelled at him as he made his way to gorilla position.

I waited a minute until Trish told me to come in; she was redoing her hair.

"Hey, I have to tell you something." She said and I looked at her.

"Dwayne invited Ted tonight, he also told him that you were his sister." Trish said and I nodded. I was glad that I was warned; it would have been a bad surprise.

"Thanks." I told her and she smiled.

Trish went to the ring and did her thing; I was backstage with Jack and we were talking. I told him what was going on tonight and he apologized for being an ass the other day. I was just glad that I had someone else undercover with me.

Ted POV

I got ready and Dwayne was ready; we were just waiting on Trish and Quinn. I was still shocked that she was his sister; she really didn't look like him. I did understand how hse was able to hit so hard now and I winced as I got ready. I didn't want her to feel bad so I was determinded to be fine. I was in dark jeans and a light blue button up dress shirt. Dwayne was in jeans and a black button up shirt. I was nervous because I was technically meeting her parents.

I walked with Dwayne to Trish's locker room; I hoped that Quinn wasn't mad that I was coming.

"Ready?" Dwayne asked Trish and she nodded.

"Come on, Quinn!" she said and Quinn walked out behind them. She looked great in a simple black dress.

"Quinn, your date." Dwayne said and she looked confused.

"Hi." I said and she turned around.

"Hi." She said and looked worried.

"I promise to keep that secret." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Come on, we don't want mom and dad to wait." Dwayne said and we all left.

I opened the door for Quinn and we got in the backseat. I slid in and she smiled at me; I hoped that she was as nervous as I was to go to dinner together. I also hoped that everything went well.

**A/N: Please review and all suggestions are appreciated.**


	14. Interesting Nights

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**miamitravel, Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Esha Napoleon, & Sonib89- You guys rock! Thank you so much for the reviews and suggestions!**

Quinn POV

I was nervous… I wasn't supposed to be nervous. I had been in gunfights and hand to hand combat, but I was nervous about a guy that I was on a date with meeting my parents that I had known for maybe two months.

"You ok?" Ted asked me and I looked at him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I asked him and he just shrugged.

"I'm fine, promise." He said and I smiled at him.

We got the restaurant and our parents were already sitting at a table.

"Dwayne, why did we have to get such a big table?" Ata asked him.

"I bought a surprise." Dwayne said and his dad looked at him strange.

"Surprise." Dwayne said and I walked up with Ted.

"Oh, Quinn, I am so glad that you are here, but how?" Ata asked me as she hugged me.

"Well, the job that I was about to start ended up being for Trish. I was shocked to see Dwayne and we have started to get to know each other." I said and Rocky hugged me.

"Well, I am so glad that you are in our lives now." Rocky said and I smiled at them.

"SO, this is Ted?" Ata asked me and I nodded.

"You're Dibiase's boy?" Rocky asked him and he nodded.

"Yes sir, he finally let me wrestle." Ted said and I didn't know that he was a wrestler's son.

"Trish nice to see you again and as Dwayne's date this time." Ata said and hugged her.

Dwayne POV

I was glad that this was going good. Mom and Dad seemed happy that Quinn was there and they could see her again. I knew that Mom wanted her to be a part of the family now.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked Trish and she smiled at me.

"Do you want to?" Ted asked Quinn and she looked apprehensive.

"Come on, we are related, I can dance so you can dance." I said and we were all laughing.

I was dancing with Trish and she was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked her.

"I'm here with you and your family. I am also lucky that the agent I got placed with is nice and looks like she found someone who likes her." She said and I kissed her gently. I looked over to see Ted and Quinn dancing and talking.

"I will hurt him if he hurts her." I said and Trish giggled.

"No offense Dwayne, she could probably take you." she said and I laughed. Trish was probably right; Quinn had been trained to do different things and combat was definitely one of them.

We danced for a while and came back when our food was served; we ended up staying out with mom and dad for a long time. We had three days off starting tomorrow, they gave us an extra day, so I wasn't worried about the time.

"I am so glad that we got to see you tonight." Mom said as she hugged me. She also hugged Trish, Quinn, and Ted. Dad hugged Trish and Quinn. They both made Quinn promise that she would come stay with them in the next few months; she agreed. I hoped that Trish's case took forever because I really liked having Quinn around.

Ted POV

I had so much fun with Quinn and I was glad that I got to meet some of her parents. I really liked her; she was so much fun to be around. We rode back and I knew that she was really tired. We were in the lobby waiting on the elevator and she took her shoes off.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am so tired and my feet her." She said and I smiled at her.

We got onto the elevator and I slipped my arm around her. She snuggled closer to me and I smiled at Dwayne. I had to thank him for trusting me with her secret and letting me go tonight. We got off the elevator and I picked Quinn up; my back hurt so bad, but I was going to carry her to her room since her feet hurt.

"Ted, your back?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"I'm fine." I said and she just looked at me.

I carried her to her room and sat her down in front of the door.

"Quinn, give me just a minute in Dwayne's room." Trish said and Quinn shrugged.

"I had fun tonight." I said and she smiled at me.

"I had fun too; thanks for coming." She said and I smiled at her.

"Since we aren't working tomorrow night, can I take you out when we get back?" I asked her.

"I would like that." She said. I really wanted to kiss her; I just didn't know how she would react.

"Good night." She said and I smiled at her.

"Wait." I whispered and pulled her to me; I softly brushed my lips over hers and I felt her grip tighten around my waist. I pushed my lips a little harder onto hers and she didn't push me away. We finally broke apart and she blushed.

"Good night." She said and I smiled at her as she closed the door. I turned to go to my room; Trish and Dwayne were standing there smiling at me.

"Privacy?" I asked them and they laughed.

"Night, Jr." Trish said as she walked into her room.

"Thank for going tonight." Dwayne said and I smirked.

"No, thanks for the invite; I really like her." I said and Dwayne nodded.

"Just remember she is my little sister and I will break you if you hurt her." He said and I nodded; I didn't want to hurt her.

I walked back to my room and John was sitting on the bed.

"You look happy." He said and I shrugged.

"Oh, you went out with Dwayne, Trish, and Quinn tonight; you get some?" he asked me and I looked at him strange.

"You do know that things other than sex exist right?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes.

Trish POV

I just smiled at Quinn when I walked in; she knew that I had seen her.

"Shut up." She said and I smiled at her.

"I'm just happy." I said and she was laughing.

We went to bed a few minutes later because we had to fly out tomorrow; we were going to Toronto. I was glad to be going home.

Quinn POV

The days off went by fast and I had more info about Amy; we were going to Atlanta and Amy was going to host Raw. Trish was a little nervous, but I wasn't, because I really didn't think it was Amy. I thought it was someone from inside the WWE that still worked with the company. I had told Kevin and he gave it a half of a thought.

We arrived in Atlanta and I was going to have lunch with the girls. Maria had texted me about my date with Ted, because Trish had told her. I was more excited about tonight, because Lori was coming to the show. I hadn't seen my best friend in a while and she was in Atlanta for a conference with the DHS.

Lunch went good and we all got to the arena.

"Think you can keep your hands off him?" Candice asked me when we saw him and Cody pulled up. I blushed and kept on walking; I didn't want people making a big deal of it.

We walked in and went to the meeting; Stephanie knew about Trish's situation, but had to put her in a match against Amy. She had made us aware of that, so we were going to have two agents in the front row during the show.

"I'm nervous." Trish said as we were walking out to the arena; she had tossed her stuff in the locker room. We were going to watch people spar and just relax.

"Trish!" a voice called and we both turned to see Amy walking up to us.

"Hey!" Amy said and hugged Trish.

"Hey." Trish said and looked at me.

'It's ok' I mouthed to her and she gave me a small smile.

"Come on, let's talk." Amy said and Trish nodded.

"Oh, Amy, this is my PA Quinn." Trish said and I smiled at Amy.

"Nice to meet you." she said.

We all walked out there and I sat a few rows behind Trish and Amy. I was reading the news on my phone when someone sat next to me on both sides. I looked over to see Ted and on the other side Cody.

"Hi!" Ted said.

"Hi." I said.

"Do you two really go everywhere together?" I asked them.

"They want the impression that we are best friends and great tag partners." Cody said and I nodded.

I sat there and talked to them for a while; I kept an eye on Trish and Amy. Trish looked more comfortable as she talked to Amy longer. I still didn't think that it was Amy. I texted Kevin and told him everything so far; he just told me to keep an eye out.

"Quinn!" Trish yelled and I looked at her. Cody and Ted were still talking about something; I excused myself and went with her to the locker room.

"What were you and Ted talking about?" she asked me as we went into the locker room.

"Stupid stuff; I was half paying attention because I was working." I said and she just smiled.

Trish POV

I was glad when Raw was over with and nothing happened. I still didn't anything to happen; I just wanted the person to go to jail. I knew that Quinn was trying really hard to help find out who it was, but I felt bad because I didn't want Ted to think that she was ignoring him.

"Why don't we have a double date?" I asked her the next morning at breakfast.

"Sounds good, we just have to tell the guys." She said and I was laughing.

"Yeah, that would help." I said.

We were in the car for the rest of that day; we were driving to somewhere in Mississippi. Quinn and Ted drove mostly while Dwayne and I were in the back seat because I didn't feel good.

Dwayne POV

Trish didn't feel good when we got there that night, but I was hoping that she would feel ok for tomorrow night because we had a show and our double date. I was getting to know Ted a little more and I was helping him and Cody with moves.

We hung out the next day before the show and Trish was really sick. She made it through the show, but she didn't want to go out that night. I helped Quinn get her to her room and I went to grab food with Ted, Cody, Maria, and Adam. I was going to bring Quinn something back.

Quinn POV

I was in the room when Trish when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find room service with a cart.

"Here is soup that was ordered." The guy said.

"We didn't order any." I said.

"Oh, I know, someone wanted you to have it. I was supposed to deliver it to Trish." He said and I nodded.

"What kind is it?" I asked him.

"Cheese and Potato." He said and I nodded.

"We can't accept it; she can't eat dairy." I said and the guy nodded.

"I will give her the note though." I said and he handed it to me. I tipped him and promised that he would bring us another type of soup if we wanted it.

"What's going on?" Trish asked me.

"Come on, we gotta get to the local branch." I said and Trish changed.

We left and I called Kevin on the way. He called them and they were expecting us; Trish fell asleep on the way there. We drove for about an hour and finally got there. I turned in the stuff and waited for analysis while Trish was sleeping in their break room.

**A/N: Please review and all suggestions are appreciated.**


	15. Parents

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**miamitravel, Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Esha Napoleon, & Sonib89- Thank you so much for the reviews and suggestions!**

I was standing in the lead agent's office and I was waiting on analysis. I felt bad for dragging Trish out here, but she had to come with me. I had texted Dwayne to let him know what was going on and Jack had called once he saw us leaving the hotel.

"Quinn, line 2." Someone yelled and I put the phone on speaker. I was the only one in the office, so I wasn't worried about what was said between me and Kevin.

"Quinn, here." I said and I heard Kevin chuckle.

"It's Kevin." He said and I sighed.

"What's going on?" he asked me.

"I take it you go the scan of the note?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I go it and I read it. I am glad that you grabbed it and brought it in for anaylsis. What did you ask them to do with it?" he asked me.

"Everything, handwriting, paper test, ink test, and DNA." I said.

"Good thinking; did you read the note?" he asked me.

"I skimmed it." I said.

"Alright, well here are the juicy parts." He said and I sat down at the guys desk.

"They know that she is sick and can't wait for her to feel better. They also said that they would definitely be seeing her again. The even signed it your admirer." He said and I groaned.

"I am still going with it's an inside job or someone that closely works with or in the WWE." I said.

"I think you are right, so what we are going to do it focus on what we get from this letter. I have people here looking at the handwriting to determine mainly male or female." He said.

"Anything I need to do from here?" I asked him.

"No, just keep an eye on Trish." He said.

"Got it. I think that we are going to head back to the hotel because Trish is sick." I said.

"Give her one of the preset shots that is in the aide box. You know it will help her feel better." He said and I laughed. I was glad that being an agent gave you the perks of getting antibiotic shots when you needed them.

We left and went back to the hotel; Trish slept the whole way back. I got her into the room and fell asleep on my bed. I knew that I to explain this to Dwayne and I realized it was getting harder to be undercover with all the friends I was making.

Trish POV

I woke up the next morning and I felt better. I was glad because I felt like crap the last few days; I also felt bad because Quinn had to carry me everywhere yesterday. I showered and had room service sent to us.

Quinn woke up and showered before she sat down with me to eat.

"You feeling better?" she asked me.

"Yeah, sorry about yesterday, what exactly happened?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Your admirer sent you soup yesterday and I rejected it, but I grabbed the note they wrote. We went to the local office. I had the note run through analysis and I will get a report today." She said and I nodded.

"Why did you give me a shot?" I asked her.

"It was an antibiotic shot; perks of being an agent. You don't get sick time." She said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and she smiled.

We were talking when there was a knock on the door. The desk clerk gave her an envelope and she thanked them before sitting back down to read it.

"What does it say?" I asked her after a minute.

"There wasn't any DNA, but the handwriting came back female. We are working to see who in the WWE is female that doesn't like you." she said and I sighed; it really could be anyone.

"Oh, Dwayne texted and we are riding with him to the next city. We are leaving in a little bit." I said and Quinn nodded.

"Have you talked to Ted?" I asked her.

"Not since the car ride." She said and I nodded.

"We have to reschedule our double date." I said and Quinn was laughing.

We finished getting ready and met Dwayne at the car; we were headed to another town in Mississippi. I rode up front with Dwayne while Quinn sprawled out in the back.

Ted POV

I was riding with Cody and he was driving. I was thinking about Quinn and the kiss we shared the other night. I pulled out my phone to text her.

_Hey ~ Ted_

_Hey, you riding w/ Cody?~ Q_

_Yeah, but I'm thinkin bout you.~Ted_

_:)what's up? ~ Q_

_Can you go with me to dinner tonight? ~ Ted_

_Let me check give me a sec. ~ Q_

A few minutes later:

_I can go tonight ~ Q_

_Good, we can go after the show ~ Ted_

_Fancy?~ Q_

_Nope, jeans are good ~ Ted_

_K, see you the show ~ Q_

I was smiling when I got done texting Quinn.

"What are you smiling about?" Cody asked me.

"Quinn is going to dinner tonight." I said and Cody looked at me strange.

"Aren't you meeting your parents tonight?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Did you tell her?" he asked me.

"I will." I said and Cody was shaking his head.

"Don't be surprised if she gets upset." He warned and I just ignored it.

We finally got there and I went to my parent's house. I was glad to get to see them and I was excited to let Quinn meet them. I walked in and my dad hugged me.

"Hey Dad." I said and he smiled at me. My mom came out of the kitchen and hugged me.

"Cody, glad he let you come." My mom told Cody and I just rolled my eyes.

We both talked with my mom and dad until we had to be back at the arena. I was going to stay at my mom and dad's tonight. Cody was glad because he got a hotel room to himself.

"See you at the show." Dad said and Mom hugged me.

"I'm glad we go to see you Cody." My mom said and he hugged her.

Quinn POV

I was sitting in the arena with Trish and Dwayne. I had already thanked Jack at least six times because he w as going to hang out with Dwayne and Trish so I could go out with Jack. I got it approved by Kevin and he told me that if I took all night it was ok. I really didn't expect to sleep with Ted, but I was glad to have the time. I was shocked that Kevin was going to let me have it considering our past history.

"Good luck on your date tonight." Trish said and I just laughed.

"Any ideas about where you all are going?" Dwayne asked me.

"Nope." I answered.

"Well, I will see what I can dig up." Dwayne said and I looked to where he was looking; Cody, Ted, and Randy were sitting around talking.

"Don't worry about it." I said and Dwayne smiled.

"Oh, I will." He said and I was laughing.

I went back to talking Trish when Maria joined us. Candice had taken some time off to see her husband.

"Come on, we got to get ready." Trish said and we all walked to the back. I was walking with Trish when someone grabbed my arm; I looked to see Cody.

"Trish, wait one second." I said and she nodded.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"You are meeting his parents tonight; he said he was going to tell you, but I didn't think it was right to just surprise you with it." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks Cody." I said. I started to leave, but he pulled me back towards him.

"Don't be surprised if he tries anything tonight; he may seem nice, but he can be a player. I am not just saying it so ask Kelly if you don't believe me." He said and I nodded.

"Alright, thanks." I said and he nodded.

I walked up to Trish and we went to the locker room. I asked a stage hand to get Kelly to come here.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked me.

"I am meeting Ted's parents tonight and apparently Ted can be a player." I said.

"Don't believe Cody, he just likes you." she said and I nodded.

"Just checking facts." I said and Trish smiled.

Kelly came a minute later and Trish was changing.

"Hey." She said to me and I smiled at her.

"I heard a rumor and I don't like them but I wanted to make sure it was true before I yelled at the person for lying." I said and Kelly laughed.

"Thanks for looking for the truth, there are plenty of people who will pass on anything they have heard." She said.

"I heard that Ted was a player and you knew why." I said and she sighed.

"He is a player; if he likes yout hats great, but he will drop you quickly. He did it to me, Eve, and Layla." She said and I nodded.

"Alright, thanks." I told her.

I ended up talking to Kelly and Trish until Trish had to go out tonight. I was a little annoyed that Ted hadn't told me that we were meeting his parents and no girl wants to hear the guy she likes can be a player.

Dwayne POV

I was sitting at gorilla position, talking to Steve, when Quinn walked up me. She sat down beside us and she didn't look very happy at all.

"What's wrong, darling?" Steve asked her.

"Just not happy." She said and I looked at her strange.

"You should be you are going out with Ted tonight." I told her and she looked at me.

"Right, to meet his parents." She said and I looked at Steve.

"He told you?" Dwayne asked me.

"No, someone else did and they also informed me that he was player. I asked about the rumor and apparently three girls agree with the statement." She said and I looked at her.

"Don't worry sweetie, this parents are nice." Steve said and I just looked at him.

"Not the point, he should have told her." I said and Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm going to go have a talk with him." Steve said and got up before Quinn could object.

"Just let him go." I said.

I talked to her until Trish was done and she was going to get ready for tonight. She seemed really unhappy and knowing what she does; I wouldn't want to make her unhappy.

Ted POV

I was getting ready for tonight when Steve came into the locker room.

"We gotta talk." He said. Cody and Randy left and I knew that when Steve wanted to talk about anything it wasn't always good.

"You need to think long and hard if you really like Quinn, because I am not going to have you fuck with her. She isn't happy because she heard you were a player and that you didn't tell her she was meeting your parents tonight." He said and I was annoyed at Cody, he told her.

"I am not messing with her; I really like her. I didn't tell her about tonight, because I didn't want her to be nervous." I said and Steve looked at me.

"I may be friends with your father, but you are not going to mess with my best friends sister." He said and I nodded.

"Honestly, I really do like her." I told him and he glared at me.

"I hope so, because I would hate to hurt you." he said and I sighed once he left.

I finished and went looking for Quinn. We had to leave soon; I was walking towards her when I passed Cody.

"Hey have fun." He said and I punched him square in the jaw.

"Keep your mouth shut sometimes." I said and he just looked at me stunned.

He tackled me and we got into a fight. I was pulled off him by Quinn, Dwayne, my dad, and Paul (HHH).

"What is the problem?" dad asked us.

"No problem, it's all been worked out." Cody said and I glared at him.

"Come on, son." Dad said and I nodded.

"You ready?" I asked Quinn and she nodded.

"You're the same Quinn my son talks about?" Dad asked her and I looked between them.

"I am." She said.

"You two already met?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I met your dad a few minutes ago, I was helping him find you." she said and I nodded.

"Come on, you two have to be hungry, your mom is waiting in the car." Dad said and I shrugged.

I took Quinn's hand as we walked to the car; I just hoped that tonight went alright.

**A/N: Please review and all suggestions are appreciated.**


	16. BBQ

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**miamitravel, Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Esha Napoleon, & Sonib89- Woo Hoo I got over 50 reviews! Thanks you all! **

**Short Chapter... sorry. **

Quinn POV

We got into the car and his mom turned around to look at me; I felt like I was on display.

"Hi Quinn, I'm Melanie." She said and smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Ted talked about you all afternoon." She said and I smiled.

"I hope it was good things." I said and his parents both laughed.

"It was." His dad said.

"I was surprised that I was going to meet you until I met Mr. Dibiase." I said.

"Really? Ted, I can't believe that you didn't tell her." His mom said and he looked a little upset.

"Quinn, call us Ted and Melanie." Ted Sr. said and I nodded.

The car ride took about 30 minutes to get to this massive plantation house.

"Ted, your brothers are home." Melanie said and he smiled.

We walked in and I wouldn't look at Ted; I wasn't happy and I wanted him to know it. I knew that Dwayne at least warned him about meeting one set of my parents.

"Teddy!" a guy called and ran over to hug him; I was laughing because this had to be his older brother; Ted look annoyed.

"Mike, get off." Ted said and I was laughing.

"Yeah, he is too superstar for us." Another guy said and he looked exactly like Ted.

"Shut up, little bro." Ted said.

"Who did you bring home?" Mike asked him.

"Guys, this is Quinn, Quinn this is Mike and Brett." Ted said and I waved at them.

"Nope you get a hug." Mike said and I was laughing.

"Don't hurt her." Melanie said from the kitchen.

I walked in the kitchen while Ted was messing around with his brothers.

"Do you need help?" I asked her and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Really?" she asked me and I nodded.

"None of the girls Ted has ever brought home even knew what a kitchen was." She said and I laughed.

"My parents made sure that I knew how to cook." I said and she smiled at me.

I helped her with the food; it smelled wonderful.

"Come eat." She yelled and they all filed in to the dining room; I was sitting between Ted and his brother. We ate and it tasted so good.

"Come on, Quinn, let's sit outside." Ted said and I nodded.

Ted POV

We were sitting outside with Mom and Dad; they seemed to like her. I needed to tell her why I didn't explain about not telling her she was meeting them tonight. My brothers seemed to like her as well.

"How long are you in town for?" Mom asked us.

"We don't leave for another day." I said and Dad smiled.

"Good, the annual BBQ is tomorrow night; invite some friends." He said and Quinn was laughing.

"Fine." I said and I sat there while Mom told Quinn embarrassing stories.

"Quinn, would you like to stay here tonight?" Mom asked her and she looked at me. I just nodded and she shrugged.

"Sure." She said and I smiled at her.

"Good, Ted, she can have your room." Mom said and I just sighed.

"No, couches are fine." Quinn said.

"Shut up, you are taking my bed." I said and they were laughing at me.

We sat outside, with Mom and Dad, and talked until midnight; they went in and we stayed outside. Quinn had called Trish and Dwayne to explain it and Trish was going to bring her clothes tomorrow when they came for the BBQ. I knew that Mom and Dad would find out she was Dwayne's sister tomorrow.

"I need to explain why I didn't tell you." I said and Quinn looked at me.

"Yeah." She said.

"I didn't want you to be nervous." I said and she looked at me.

"Sometimes, Junior, it's better to be nervous than shocked." She said and I laughed because she called me junior.

"Ok, but I'm sorry and I hope that you had fun tonight." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Yeah, your family is really nice." She said and I smiled.

"Good, they liked you." I said and she just looked at the ground.

"That's a good thing." I said and she looked at me.

"I know." She said and I pulled her to me for a kiss. I was sitting against a column and she was sitting between my legs.

"You're beautiful." I whispered to her and she just smiled at me.

"Come on, it's late." She said and I held her hand as we walked upstairs.

"This is my room." I told her as I opened the door. I had football and wrestling stuff on the walls; I also had old pictures of friends and ex-girlfriends.

"You can sleep in here; I can seriously take the couch." She said and I pushed her gently to where she fell on the bed.

"Nope." I said and she laughed.

"Fine, can I at least borrow something to sleep in?" she asked me and I found some shorts and a t shirt.

"Good night." I told her and kissed her. She pulled me as close as she could to her and I pushed her against the door; she was intoxicating. I had my hands on her waist and she had her arms coiled around my neck. We were kissing when someone banged on the door and we both jumped apart.

"Quit fucking in there." Mickie said and Quinn was laughing.

"You're just jealous." I said back.

"No one is jealous, just tired, now shut up and go to bed." Dad yelled and Quinn just smiled at me.

"Good night." I said and gave her another quick peck. I walked to Brett's room and locked him out; I fell asleep on his bed.

Trish POV

I slept in the room with Dwayne and Jack that night; I was hoping that Quinn was having a good night. She deserved to be happy. I got up the next day and I had a signing; Jack went with me. Dwayne had clothes for us to take to Quinn tonight. A few superstars had been invited to the party; Jack was going to follow us there and Quinn would take back over from there. I was glad to be back with Quinn, because Jack didn't have a personality.

We got to Ted's house and Quinn was riding around on 4-wheelers with Ted and his brothers.

"Well, it looks like he didn't fuck it up yet." Steve said and I swatted at him.

"Here they come." Dwayne said and they drove up. Quinn hugged us all and I handed her clothes.

"Come on." She said and they guys went with Ted and his brothers.

"Well?" I asked her.

"I had fun with him last night and his parents are hilarious." She said and I smiled.

"I'm just glad you're happy." I said and she looked at me.

"I'm breaking a huge rule by even liking him." She said and I looked confused.

"How?" I asked her.

"You are never supposed to fall for someone when you are undercover." She said and I nodded.

"Don't worry, I am sure that once you get whoever is doing this and the truth is out then he will understand." I said and she shrugged.

We went outside and more people had showed up. We all had fun and Ted looked so happy with Quinn, but I realized what she meant by breaking a rule to date him. I just had fun tonight and I was happy with Dwayne.

Ted POV

I was having fun with everyone and Quinn; we still weren't officially dating, but I walked around most of the night with my arm around her, so everyone got the idea.

"Ted." Dad said and I walked over there with Quinn trailing behind me.

"Why did you tell us that she was Dwayne sister?" he asked me; Quinn heard that and looked at us.

"Who told you?" I asked him.

"Dwayne." He said and Quinn started over towards him.

"She doesn't like people knowing." I said and I watched as she walked over to him.

"Why?" Mom asked and I sighed; it was complicated.

"Ask her." I said and Mom walked over to where Quinn was yelling at Dwayne.

I didn't want this to ruin her night, but I had a feeling it was only going to get worse. I was going over there when I got pulled away by my brother. I was talking to everyone and I realized that I hadn't seen Quinn. I looked around and she was sitting on the porch with Trish and mom; they were talking. I was just glad that so far everyone liked her.

"So, where is this new girl I keep hearing about?" A familiar nasally voice asked me. I turned around to see Kristen, my high school sweetheart who stabbed me in the back.

"She is over there." I said and pointed to where she was.

"She looks so plain." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"She is a beauty queen compared to you." I said and Kristen rolled her eyes and headed towards Quinn.

"What are you doing?" I asked Kristen.

"I'm going to introduce myself." She said and I groaned; this was turning out to be a bad night.

**A/N: Please review and all suggestions are appreciated.**


	17. Slipped up

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**miamitravel, Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Esha Napoleon, & Sonib89- Woo Hoo I got over 50 reviews! Thanks you all!**

**This chapter will help explain the rest of the last chapter... sorry I put it into two different ones. **

Melanie POV

I was having fun talking with Trish and Quinn; I was surprised to find out she was Dwayne's sister and only knew about it a few months ago. She was a great person and I really liked her.

"Hi Melanie." A voice said and I wanted to cringe; it was Kristen. My husband still liked her, but I didn't. I didn't like what she had done to my son; she really hurt him.

"Hi Kristen." I said and she looked at Quinn.

"You're Ted's new girlfriend?" she asked Quinn.

"Not officially." She said and I just laughed; she was she just didn't want to admit it. I knew that Ted had already claimed her.

"Well, I'm his high school sweetheart." She said and I was about to say something.

"Really? I thought his high school sweetheart was dead… or at least the way he loathes her it sounded like she was at least dead to him." Quinn said and Kristen looked at her.

"Loathe means hate." Trish added and Kristen flipped her off and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I am perfectly fine." She said.

"Yeah, if having a silicon parts and ice for a heart means your ok then I'm fucking great." Quinn said and I was laughing at this point. The girl had balls and didn't take crap from anyone. I hoped that Ted kept her.

"You think you're so funny don't you?" Kristen asked her.

"No, she knows that she is." Trish said and I realized that Trish and Quinn were good friends.

"I am not talking to you so shut it before I hit you." Kristen said and to Trish; Trish stood up and so did Quinn.

"What are you going to do about it Barbie?" Trish asked Kristen and Kristen reached back to slap Trish; Quinn grabbed her and turned her facing her.

"It's not nice to hit people." Quinn said and Kristen jerked her hand away and I realized a crowd had gathered.

"Are you two going to fight or something?" Ted Sr. asked them.

"My money is on Quinn." Brett said and people were laughing. We all wanted someone to beat Kristen up for what she did to Ted, but everyone were friends around here, so they wouldn't do that.

"Yeah." Kristen said and Quinn exchanged a look with Trish.

"Who exactly are you fighting?" Ted Jr. asked her and I saw Dwayne giving Quinn and look and she just shrugged.

Dwayne POV

I was standing there watching Ted's ex want to pick a fight with either Quinn or Trish. I knew that they could both handle themselves, but I didn't think that they wanted to get into a fight.

"I'm fighting you." Kristen said and pointed at Quinn. Kristen looked like she could probably kick someone's ass, but not Quinn's.

"I'm not fighting you." Quinn said and Kristen went to hit her and Quinn caught her fist.

"I am not fighting you." Quinn said and Kristen wasn't going to give up.

"Come on, Kristen you just need to leave." Ted's mom said and Kristen looked pissed.

"Fine, at least I am not chicken shit." She said and walked past Ted. She stopped and slapped him; Quinn didn't look happy.

"Alright, Barbie you deserve it." Quinn said and tackled Kristen. I was a little shocked and they started to fight on the ground. I realized that Quinn tackled Kristen because she really did care about Ted.

"Get them apart." Ted said and his mom just shook her head no.

"No, Kristen deserved to get her ass kicked." Melanie said and Ted Sr. just nodded in agreement.

"Dwayne, she is your sister; stop her." Ted said and everyone heard him. I sighed and looked at him; Quinn wasn't going to be happy that he had said that. I was happy that he said that.

"Sister?" Cody asked me and I sighed.

I went to pull Quinn off and she elbowed me in the face to let her go.

"Let it go." I told her and she looked at me.

"She isn't going to fight anymore anyways." Quinn said and Kristen was laying on the ground crying.

"Come on, Trish, I am ready to go." Quinn said.

"Thanks for inviting me." Quinn said and Melanie hugged her. Ted Sr., Mike, and Brett all hugged her too.

"You know you don't have to leave." Ted Sr said and everyone was watching what happened.

"No, it's ok, I need to clean up and I ruined your BBQ." She said.

"No, you did something we were all waiting to see." Mike said and everyone agreed with him. I noticed that Quinn wouldn't look at Ted.

"Just let her go if she wants to." Ted said and started to walk with us.

"Quinn." Ted Sr called to her.

"Sir?" she said and he smiled at her.

"You are always welcome here and I hope that you keep Ted straight." He said and she smiled.

We walked through the house and to the car; Ted was beside Quinn. We got ready to get in the car and Steve was leaving with us. Ted went to pull Quinn into a hug and she pushed him off.

"Good job on keeping the secret. See you tomorrow." She said and he just looked at her; she wasn't happy and he was upset.

"Just…" he said and went to grab her, but Steve stopped him.

"She said that she would see you tomorrow." Steve said and pushed Ted pack. We all left and Quinn was in the backseat; she was about to cry and I felt so bad for her. She was keeping so many things secret because of her job and Ted blew one of them.

Ted Sr. POV

The rest of the BBQ went great and everyone really liked Quinn. They were all glad she had kicked Kristen's ass. I knew Quinn really liked Ted because she hurt her after Kristen slapped Ted.

We were cleaning up and I saw Ted sitting on the steps of the back porch. I knew that something was wrong so I told Mike to clean up, grabbed two beers and walked out there. I handed him one and sat down.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Don't even think about lying, you are Jr for a reason." I said and he smirked.

"Quinn isn't happy with me." He said and I nodded.

"Is it because you told everyone she was Dwayne's sister?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I didn't mean to, but I wanted them broke apart. I didn't want Quinn to get hurt." He said.

"From the looks of it she could take on you." I said and Ted looked at me; I just shrugged and drank some beer.

"Ted, I am going to let you in on a secret; when a woman has a secret she wants you to keep and you don't, it's like you cheated on her. You didn't do that one thing she asked you to." I said and he hung his head.

"It was an accident." He said.

"Then you need to make her believe that." Melanie said when she walked up behind us.

"Would you be mad, mom?" he asked her.

"Ask your dad." She said and looked at me.

"Yes." I said because I remember not keeping a secret one time and it was hell.

"No offence bro, but if you don't go back and fix it then I am taking a shot at her. She is amazing." Mike said and Brett was laughing.

"Mike, come here." He said and Mike walked over; Ted punched him square in the jaw.

"Off limits." Ted said and they started a fight. I just sighed and pulled them apart.

"Mike, you're an ass. Go clean up." I told him and Ted just walked off. I knew that he was upset, and I just hoped that he fixed it.

Trish POV

We got back and Quinn had a gash on the side of her forehead over her left eye, a busted lip, and a bruise forming near her chin. I think the bruises were from the only three hits that Kristen got in on the fight. I realized that I wouldn't want to fight Quinn.

"I'm going to shower." She said and I looked at Dwayne.

"He really fucked up." I said and Dwayne didn't seem happy.

"I am not happy about it; she has every right to be mad. I don't like seeing my sister upset." He said and I just looked at him.

"You really like having her around don't you?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I am glad to have a sister." I said and nodded.

"Dwayne?' Steve asked as he peeked in the room.

"Yeah?" I said and looked at him.

"Let's get a beer and let them talk." He said and I knew that he was right.

I waited until Quinn got out of the shower and she looked really upset.

"Are you ever going to forgive him?" I asked her and she groaned.

"I don't know; I mean I shouldn't even be dating him. I can't afford to have my cover blown or him get hurt." She said and I nodded.

"Quinn, I know he makes you happy and I know that it was a slip up when he said it." I said and she sighed.

"I know that too, but Trish, I really shouldn't be with him." She said and I nodded.

We talked for a while and her phone was going off. She answered Jack and Kevin's calls, but ignored all of Ted and Cody's. We got some new info from Kevin and it sounded like they might be getting closer to who was doing all this to me. I wanted to know, but I didn't want Quinn to go anywhere; she told me that since she was CIA she wasn't in the US a lot. I liked having her around.

**A/N: Please review and all suggestions are appreciated.**


	18. Masked

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**miamitravel, Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Esha Napoleon, & Sonib89- Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. **

**You are going to see a change in Quinn's character...**

Quinn POV

I didn't sleep much that night because I kept fighting with myself; I knew what I wanted and I knew what I had to do. I hated it, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt because I was stupid or selfish. I got up the next day and got on my laptop; I was going to figure out who was going this. I knew that the soon I figured it out the faster I could go back to being in a shack in Eastern Europe.

I was reading files on my laptop when there was a knock at the door; I didn't know who it was. I grabbed my gun, because no one knew I was up, and walked to the door. I looked in the peep hole and Kevin was standing there; I sighed. I opened the door and let him in. I motioned to be quiet because Trish was still sleeping. We walked to the other side of the room and he sat coffee down.

"What do I own this visit?" I asked him.

"Jack told me what happened and I want to check on your, as a friend." He said and I smirked.

"I'm fine, I just don't want my cover blown and I can't afford to let him get hurt. I would rather just hurt him now and know that I did it for a good reason." I said and Kevin nodded.

"Quinn, don't get me wrong, you deserve to be happy, but I don't want to see you get hurt if something goes wrong here, plus what if he is the one doing this to Trish?" he asked me and I looked at him surprised.

"I thought it was a female's writing." I said.

"We got comparative samples and it doesn't match anyone that is in the WWE, that comes in close contact with Trish." He said and I sighed; so much for getting away from Ted soon.

"Fine, so what now?" I asked him.

"We are reanalyzing everything; I have people pulling 12 hour shifts." He said and I nodded.

"What should I do about Ted?" I asked Kevin, I knew that most people didn't ask their ex's about current issues, but Kevin and I would always be close thanks to work.

"Honestly, be friends, I fell for someone on one of my first assignments and it didn't end up good." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah, how is your ex-wife?" I asked him and he flipped me off.

We talked a little more and Kevin told me to look for anything suspicious when we were at the shows or signings. He also told me that the best thing would be to just be friends with Ted, sometimes you had to take chances with people. He left and I was grateful for the coffee and bagels. I was sitting there when someone knocked on the door again and I thought it was Kevin. I opened the door and there was a person dressed in black; this was not going to be good.

Ted POV

I was wide awake; because I hadn't really slept that night. I wanted to talk to Quinn, but she wouldn't answer the phone. I wanted to tell her sorry, thanks for kicking Kristen's ass, and a bunch of other things. I just knew that I wasn't going to see her for awhile. We didn't have to be at the next city until tonight; she was probably going to ride with Dwayne and Trish. Cody and Randy were coming to pick me up later.

I got up and jogged around the farm; I was trying to clear my head, but it just wasn't working. I got back to the house and sat down on the back porch; I heard the door open and saw Mom step out.

"Are you alright?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"She will talk to you again." She said and sat down beside me.

"I don't know why, but I really like her." I said and Mom put her arm around me.

"It's ok to really like her, but you hurt her. You just need to talk to her." She said and I sighed.

"She won't answer her phone." I said.

"Theodore, I seriously hope you didn't try calling her all night, while she was trying to sleep." She said and I smirked.

"No, I texted all night." I said and mom nudged me.

"I am sure that she will talk to you again; she beat up Kristen for you." she said and I smiled because she did do that.

"Thanks mom." I said and hugged her.

"Alright, go get cleaned up, Cody and Randy should be here soon." She said and I walked inside.

Trish POV

I woke up to someone fighting in the hallway. I didn't see Quinn and the door was open. I walked out to see Quinn fighting with a person in a black suit; I couldn't see their face. They were fighting in out with Quinn.

"Go get Jack." She said and I ran towards his room. I banged on the door and he opened it with a gun in his hand.

"Quinn." I said and he ran towards where they were fighting about the time that Quinn got the person into a hold. Jack helped Quinn get the person in our room and then got me. Quinn called Kevin and told him what was going on.

"Who is it?" I asked them.

"Let's see." Jack said as Quinn helped him set the person in the chair. They pulled off the mask and we were all shocked.

Dwayne POV

I was asleep when someone banged on the door. I quickly opened the door and found a banged up Quinn and scared Trish.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Someone came to attack me and Quinn kicked ass." Trish said and Quinn just looked at her as she sat down in a chair.

"Where is your attacker?" I asked them.

"In our room; Jack is in there with him and I called Kevin." Quinn said.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and I pulled Trish into a hug.

"I don't care." She said and I sighed.

"Is this about the fight or Ted?" I asked her as I sat down on the bed beside Trish.

"I'm going to go get my stuff." Trish said.

"Sit down." Quinn told her and she sat down quickly on the bed.

"I will go get everything." I said and went to the room. Jack opened the door and gave me their stuff; I didn't see the masked idiot, but I didn't care. I was more worried about Trish and Quinn. I got back and I opened the door to have Quinn point a gun at me.

"Sorry, habit." She said and I nodded.

"Nope, I understand, you just can't do that to anyone else." I said and she sighed.

"I am going to shower." Trish said and we nodded.

"What is going on?" I asked Quinn as soon as I heard the water turn on.

"I don't know; Kevin was here this morning and I talked to him. He left and a few minutes later there was a knock; I thought it was Kevin. I opened it and there was some ninja looking person standing there; we got into it and I put the guy in a submission hold until he passed out." She said and I sighed.

"You need to get looked at." I said when the door came flying open and Quinn pointed the gun at a guy I had never seen.

"Damn, Kevin, make me shoot you." she said and I looked at him.

"I'm Dwayne, Quinn's brother." I said and he shook my hand.

"Kevin, FBI." He said and I nodded.

"Do you need anything?" he asked her and she shook her head no as he handed her an icepack.

"Do you want to see who it is?" he asked her.

"I already saw; there is your inside link." She said and he nodded.

"I will call you tonight with any new info." He said and she nodded.

He left and I looked at her.

"It's an inside job?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I can't confirm or deny, but what you heard doesn't leave us." She said and I nodded.

Trish showered and then Quinn got in the shower after she made Trish promise not to leave the room. I changed and I was sitting beside Trish.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I am worried about Quinn, plus that hit to close today." She said and I pulled her into a hug.

"Quinn will be fine and you are alright." I said and I really hoped that Quinn would be fine. I never really understood how serious the threat could be, but I understood now.

Quinn got out of the shower and we left to go to the next city. Quinn got in the back seat with Steve and he just looked at her. She did look a lot worse than she did last night. She was in sweats, Uggs, a tank top, and a zip up hoodies. She really didn't care today.

Ted POV

Cody and Randy picked up and we were on our way to the next city. Cody was asleep in the backseat and I was driving.

"You talked to Quinn?" he asked me.

"No, she still won't answer me." I said and he nodded.

"I know that you really like her; I'm sure that she will talk to you again." He said and I nodded. I knew that everyone know knew that she was Dwayne's sister and I felt bad. We drove for ever before we got to the next city. We got there right after Steve, Quinn, Dwayne, and Trish; I saw them and I wanted to run over there, but I had to leave again. I was going to a signing with Cody.

"You can talk to her when she gets there." He said and I looked at him strange.

"Trish is going to be there." He said and I sighed.

We showered and got ready; I didn't try to dress up. I got in the car and we left. I hoped that Quinn came tonight.

Quinn POV

I totally forgot about Trish's signing tonight; we had to go. They wanted her to do everything she was scheduled to do so that whoever was doing this didn't think they were winning. I changed into a pair of jeans and a superman t-shirt. I was wearing a hat so people wouldn't see the bruises and left with Trish. I knew that I needed to get my ribs checked out but I didn't want to; I didn't care.

I drove Trish and I to the signing.

"Are you going to be nearby?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I told her and I knew that she was scared.

"Trish, it's ok, no one is going to get you. They had their best shot this morning and failed." I told her and she nodded. I gave her a hug and we walked into the store; Ted and Cody were sitting there already. I just pulled my hat down further and walked past them.

"Quinn?" Cody called and I turned to look.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nice beat down last night." He said and I cracked a smile; it hurt but I did do good last night.

"Thanks." I said and walked over to where I was going to be waiting. I pulled out my laptop and started looking over stuff that Kevin had sent me. I was starting to hurt progressively more as I sat there and I knew that something definitely wasn't right. I slipped off my holster and put it in my bag; Trish was going to have to take me to the hospital.

**A/N:Who do you think was under the mask? Will Ted ever get to talk to Quinn?**


	19. Advice

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Esha Napoleon, & Sonib89- Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. **

Trish POV

We got done and Quinn didn't look good at all; she made it to the car. I was driving and Quinn looked really bad.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"No, I need to go to the hospital." She said and I looked at her.

"Now." She said and I drove her straight there.

We got there and I called Jack like she told me to; they took her back and I had to come with her. They put her someplace else because she was an agent and I was in her custody; I really wasn't but she had to say that. I was sitting back there with her and we were waiting for them to tell her what was wrong.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"It's from this morning." She said and I nodded.

"Sorry if I have been a bitch." She said and I rolled my eyes to her.

"No, sorry, if I have been a pain to guard." I said and she smirked.

"I would rather deal with you and my brother than other people that I have dealt with." She said and I smiled.

Jack POV

I got a call from Trish about Quinn; she had to take her to the emergency room. I went to Dwayne's room and knocked on the door.

"Jack, they aren't here." He said and I nodded.

"Quinn is in the emergency room; Trish is with her." I said and he started grabbing stuff to leave. Randy and John were in the room with him.

"What's going on?" Randy asked him.

"Trish had to take Quinn to the ER." He said and they left the room. Dwayne and I took the stairs down to the lobby. Ted and Cody were coming into the hotel and Dwayne stopped me.

"Ted has a right to know." He said and I sighed.

"Quinn… she doesn't know…" I was saying.

"She does, but she won't admit it." He said and I knew that he was right.

He told Ted what was going on and he followed us to the hospital; I knew they were both worried. I just didn't know how this was going to work since the hospital probably knew that she was an agent.

We got there and I was allowed back; I told Dwayne to keep Ted here because he didn't need to know everything. I got back there and Trish was talking to her; I hadn't seen Quinn this morning, but she looked like crap now.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"It's from this morning." Trish said and Quinn nodded.

"Who did you bring with you?" Quinn asked me.

"Dwayne and… Ted." I said and she glared at me.

"Ass." She said and I smirked.

"Do we know anything yet?" I asked them.

"Yes, we do." The doctor said as he came in.

"You have 2 broken ribs and lots of bruising. You also sprained your shoulder." He said and we nodded.

"They are going to wrap the ribs and I have a sling for you; I will give you pain meds. You need to take it easy for at least a few days. The sling can come off after two days." The doctor said and I nodded. Quinn just sighed and Trish looked between the two of us.

The doctor walked out and the nurse came in.

"Quinn, I'm going to be outside the room; I have to call Kevin." I said and Quinn waved me off; Trish stayed in the room.

I called Kevin and he wasn't happy that she had gotten hurt. He chose to keep her on the case, but wanted me to stay close to her. I walked back out to the waiting room to tell Ted and Dwayne what is going on.

Quinn POV

They wrapped my ribs and put my arm in a sling. I was hoping that Kevin was going to let me stay on the case. I knew who the attacker was and I was going to make a connection soon.

"Thanks for the help." I told Trish.

"I should tell you thanks; I could be hurt." She said and I smiled at her.

They dismissed me and I walked out into the waiting room. Dwayne hugged me and Ted was standing back. I walked over to him and he looked at me.

"Can I bum a ride?" I asked him and nodded.

"Meet you back at the hotel?" Dwayne asked me and I nodded. I walked over to Jack and he nodded.

"Just go easy on him." He said and I grabbed my bag from Trish.

Dwayne was going to drive back the SUV and Trish was riding with Jack. I walked over and got into Ted's rental car. He shut the door for me and got into the car.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Do you want to try and eat?" he asked me.

'Sure, but only if you're hungry." I said and he nodded.

"I have an idea; if you will just go with it." He said and I nodded.

We ended up at a KFC; he ran in and got food. He started driving somewhere.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Yeah, Dad used to bring us this way to get to the beach; we are only about an hour away from it." He said and I nodded.

We drove a little farther and ended up at a small park that had a pond. We got out or the car and sat down under a tree. I was thankful that there was a blanket in the car to sit on. We sat down and ate chicken and biscuits; I still was getting used to southern food.

I managed to eat two chicken legs and Ted ate everything else. We were done and I was uncomfortable; I still hurt.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"I need something to lean against." I said and he nodded.

"Come on, the car is good for something." He said. He cleaned up and we ended up sitting on the hood, but leaning against the windshield.

"Can we talk?" he asked me and I nodded; I wasn't in a talkative mood, but we needed to talk.

"Quinn, I'm really sorry that I told everyone you were Dwayne's sister; I was worried about you. I mean, yeah, you kicked her ass, but she did get some good hits in. I just didn't want you to be hurt too bad." He said and I sighed.

"Ted, I really like you, but face it I'm a PA and you're a wrestle. You date diva's and I date stagehands." I said; it hurt to say it, but I didn't want him getting hurt. I didn't want to take any chances after this morning; I was still shocked to see who tried to attack Trish.

"Quinn, no, I don't want to… I like you." he said and I sighed.

I maneuvered myself off the car and he was just looking at me. I knew he was hurt, but I couldn't afford to let him get hurt.

"Ted, maybe one day you will understand why I can't date you right now, but for right now, just be my friend." I said.

"No." he said.

"Then just be another stupid oily wrestler, look I'm sorry that I can't be with you and I am sorry that I have hurt you, but trust me this is for your own good." I said and he huffed.

"Fine, I can't believe I took you to meet my parents and let you in." he said and got into the car. I got in the car and he drove like a mad man to the hotel. I got out and went to find Trish; it was official he hate me, but it was for his own good.

I walked into our room and sat on the bed.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" a voice said and I pulled my gun; I turned to see Kevin.

"Ass." I mumbled.

"Jack, Trish, Dwayne, and John are all out eating. I noticed the guy you were with didn't look happy when you got back." He said and I sighed.

"Well, if you liked someone and they told you to F off for no reason, wouldn't you be mad too?" I asked him and he laughed.

Kevin POV

Quinn wasn't in a happy mood; I would feel the same way.

"We need to talk about the case." I told her and handed her a file.

"What info did you get out of him?" she asked me.

"A lot; he was hired by an anonymous person, but he gave us a cell phone number and email. We are running them now." I said and she nodded.

"Do we still think it's a female behind this?" she asked me.

"We are undecided until we get stuff back on the number or email." I said and she nodded.

"What did you do about your boy toy?" I asked her and she shot me a look.

"Told him I couldn't do it and got bitched out." She said and I sighed.

"Sorry, Quinn." I said.

"You know what the shitty part is?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"He is actually a great guy." She said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, but you did the right thing if you didn't want your cover to get blown." I said and she smirked.

"I don't' care about my cover; I care about his ass." She said and I knew what she meant.

"Just get some sleep." I told her and she sighed.

"Here is some advice that someone gave me after my divorce… if you chose to do this for long enough then you chose to be alone for the rest of your life. You will have to chose if that's what you want or not." I told her and she closed her eyes.

"I will check on you tomorrow." I told her and kissed the top of her head.

I left and passed them on the way out.

"Is she ok?" Jack asked me.

"She will be." I said and left to go to my hotel. I was going to stay in town since the suspect was here. I was also here in case Quinn needed me.

Dwayne POV

I got back and Trish went to talk to Quinn. Jack went to his room and I went to mine. I was sharing a room with Randy. I walked in to find a Randy, Cody, John, and a drink Ted.

"What's his problem?" I asked him and John looked at me.

"Your sister is a bitch." He said and I realized she didn't want him back; I remember her talking about protecting him. I was guessing that she chose to protect him, but he wouldn't understand.

"Ted, get over it." Randy said and I agreed with Randy.

"No, I really liked her and she didn't give a shit." He said.

"Maybe she dumped you because she does care." I said and Cody nodded in agreement.

"I mean, come on Ted, wrestlers don't date PA's." Cody said. I was slightly annoyed that Cody took it that way, but it's not like I could tell the truth.

I talked with them for awhile; Randy and Cody carried a passed out Ted to their room. I felt bad for the guy, but I understood why Quinn didn't want to be with him. I knew that she didn't want any of us to get hurt.

Quinn POV

I got some sleep that night, but I hurt everywhere; even my heart. I would be so glad when this case was over, but I kept thinking about what Kevin had told me. I didn't want to be alone the rest of my life, but I didn't want to put someone I loved in danger every time I had a job.

**A/N:Please Review!**


	20. Clues

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Esha Napoleon, & Sonib89- Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. **

Quinn POV

3 weeks had passed and we were closer to breaking the case. I was glad, because since I broke up with Ted life hasn't gotten better. Maria, Trish, and Candice were still amazing friends, butted would send death glares every chance he got. Cody also took it as an open invitation to hit on me every chance he would. Steve got tired of it one and beat the crap out of Cody for being stupid… it worked for a few days.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn!" Jack yelled as he came running up to me backstage.

"What?" I asked him now that everyone in the hallways was looking at me.

"Call Kevin, they figured something out." He said and I nodded.

"Jack, catering." Trish said and hugged me before they walked off.

I called Kevin and he answered on the first ring.

"Quinn?" he answered.

"What?" I asked him.

"We figured out who it was." He said and I was shocked.

"Where is Trish?" he asked me.

"With Jack, they went to catering so I could call you." I said.

"No, go get her, you can't let her out of your site… they are probably going to attack Jack first." He said and I went running to catering with Kevin on the phone.

"They aren't here." I said.

"Where are they?" Kevin yelled more than asked.

I looked around and didn't see them anywhere; I was looking around when a stagehand walked up to me.

"Quinn, here." He said and handed me an envelope.

"Hey, have you seen Trish?" I asked the stage hand and they shook their hand no.

"What did they give you?" Kevin asked me and I looked at the envelope.

"I'm opening it." I said and I heard Kevin sigh; this was getting frustrating.

"It's a letter… note…whatever…" I said.

"Read it to me." He said.

_Quinn, _

_You have 12 hours to find Trish; and 24 hours to find Jack, Dwayne, and your boy toy or they are all in big trouble. I am still going to have my revenge on Trish__, so you had better hurry. _

_1st clue- You will find me at the bottom of the ring._

_~ Secret Admirer_

_P.S I am quickly becoming your admirer after seeing you beat up Matt (Evan Bourne). _

I read it to Kevin and realized they were targeting me as well.

"I will be there in a few minutes. You need to get them to cancel the show tonight." He said and I didn't know what to do.

"Like what a bomb threat?" I asked him.

"Yes! I will bring Swat to look around." he said and hung up on me.

I went straight to Stephanie's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice said and I walked inside.

"Quinn, what can I do for you?" Vince asked me and Shane was standing beside him.

"Vince, we have received a bomb threat and we need to clear out the arena until we get this handled." I said and he looked very upset.

"Alright, clear it out. Can this be taken care of quickly?" he asked me.

"I am hoping so. I have a team coming right now." I said and he nodded.

Trish POV

I woke up and my head hurt really bad. I looked around and I must have been in a basement somewhere.

"Quinn?" I yelled and hear footsteps.

"Nope, she can't save you now." A female voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I am your secret admirer." She said and I tried to move. I was tied to a column and scared.

"You aren't going anywhere, but if something doesn't happen in 12 hours you will be permanently tied there. She said and I heard footsteps walking away. I seriously hoped that Quinn was as good as everyone thought she was.

Kevin POV

I arrived with the SWAT team and we went in through the back. I threw Quinn her gear and she changed while I talked to Vince. Quinn came out and was in her gear, she had her guns and everything ready. I handed her a radio and she put the ear piece in.

"Alright, so, bottom of the ring?" I asked her.

"Come on, let's go check it out." I said and we ran towards the ring. I jumped in the ring and started to pull up the mats.

"I'm going under it." She said and I nodded.

"I got it!" I could hear her yelling as she crawled back out of the ring.

_"I take it this was no problem to figure out, now go get in the car and follow the GPS_." She read and held up a set of keys.

"Come on." I said and she followed me as we got ready to run outside.

"Kevin, I need a face guard; they can't see it's me." She said and I sighed.

"Quinn, now's not the time to be a girl." I said and she nodded; it didn't matter at the moment.

"You, let everyone back in." I said and he went to presumably find Vince.

We ran out there and I heard a few people yelling for Quinn. She stopped at a bald man.

"You know they have Dwayne?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Fine, him, I want a piece of them." He told her.

"Quinn, now!" I told her and she looked at me.

"Good luck." The bald guy said and she was back following me.

"What the hell?" I asked her.

"I have friends too ya know." She said.

"Leave it to you to be social during a serious moment." I said and she smirked.

I held up the remote and hit the panic button; we both ran towards the car that was going off. I instructed two teams to follow me. I got in and Quinn was driving; the GPS has us heading out of town. We were in Connecticut and neither of us actually knew where we were.

We rode for at least 45 minutes before we were directed to an abandoned house; a note was taped on the door.

_"Welcome to the country… hope you enjoyed the ride… the next part is on foot. You have to go a mile down the trail to the right. You will know when you get there. Watch out for the wildlife" _I read and Quinn groaned. I check the time; we had 10 hours left. I hated goose hunts; I called a team to check the house while Quinn and I went out of the trail.

Dwayne POV

I woke up with a splitting headache and I looked around. I was an old warehouse; Ted and Jack were tied up next to me.

"Hey!" I yelled and they looked around as confused as I had been when I woke up.

"What the hell?" Ted asked us.

"Where is Trish and Quinn?" Jack asked and we started to look around.

"I don't care." Ted said.

"Quinn is your last hope, you idiot." I said and he looked at me strange.

"Right, what's a stupid PA going to do?" he asked us.

"She CIA, you asshole, she couldn't date you because she was afraid this would happen." Jack said and seeing Ted's face pale was fun to see.

"No, she can't be, she is just a PA." Ted mumbled.

"She is CIA." I reassured him and he just nodded.

We started to look around to find a way out of here; I knew that Quinn would find us, but I was impatient when it came to getting kidnapped.

Quinn POV

We make it through the woods and only shot at Bambi once on accident; it was getting dark and we had to get to the next clue. The clue in the forest lead us to an abandoned motel; we found a cell phone in room 13. I picked it up and hit redial.

"I was wondering when you would get here." A female's voice said and I looked to see that we only had 8 hours now.

"Well, you are hoping we won't find her so you must enjoying us jump through hoops." I said and the person laughed; I swore I knew the laugh.

"You are correct, Quinn. You know I really like you; you are smart and strong. I wish you could work for me." The person said.

"Sorry, I am on the wrong side." I said and Kevin was checking the rest of the room.

"Well, we can discuss the later. I am sure that I will be seeing you soon, but I would prefer if you left your partner behind the next stop you make." She said.

"I don't work alone." I said.

"You will be when the bomb rips him to shreds." She said and I went running; Kevin hadn't gone inside the next room. I took out my gun and shot the room he was going into and he looked at me like I was crazy. I put my hand up to my mouth for him to be quiet. He quickly ran over to me and I mouthed 'bomb' and pointed to the two rooms he hadn't been in. He shrugged and picked up a rock; he threw it at the first room and nothing happened. He turned to look at me when a large explosion ripped through the room and make the rest of the motel complex into toothpicks. We got knocked to the ground and I still had the phone in my hand.

"Now, it will get much worse if you don't come alone. You will find the next place in the favorites of the GPS under Hostage. Take this phone with you; I will be in touch." She said and hung up. I groaned and got up. Kevin had been closer to the blast so I told him to stay down.

"I have to go alone or she is going to kill us all." I said to Kevin and he moaned.

"No." he said.

"No, Kevin, I can't afford getting everyone hurt. I will check in." I told him and radioed in for help for him. I got back into the car and found the next GPS place; it was three hours away in Stamford. I knew that by the time I got there I would only have a few hours so I did 90 all the way there; I refused to let anyone get hurt.

Trish POV

I was still there and I hurt from not being able to move for a long time.

"Good news, blondie, Quinn is on her way." The female said and I was at least glad to hear that.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I want revenge for what you did." She said and I had no clue what I had done.

"What could I have possibly done to you?" I asked her and she stepped into the light; I gasped when I saw who it was.

"You have done plenty…" she said.

Jack POV

I was trying my hardest to get out of the rope, but it wasn't budging. Dwayne was doing the same thing and Ted was in denial that Quinn was CIA. I was so tired of hearing about that I told him to shut up. I heard a door shut and I looked to see two people in black approaching. They grabbed Ted and hauled him out the door.

"what do you want?" I screamed at them.

"Nothing to do with you, you are just collateral damages." They said and shot me in the shoulder. Dwayne was shocked and the pain was almost unbearable.

**A/N:Please Review!**


	21. Two down and Two to go

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Esha Napoleon, & MiamiTravel- Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! :)**

Ted POV

I was hauled out the door of the room still tied to the chair. They cut the ropes off the chair, but my hands were still tied together.

"Pretty boy, don't struggle, I will shoot you." the larger one said and I just looked at him; his voice was so familiar.

"Where are we going?" I asked them and the smaller one hit me across the face with the butt of his pistol. I groaned but looked back at him. They had on mask.

"You don't need to know." He said and put a hood over my head. I was dragged to a car and shoved in the trunk. I still didn't believe that Quinn was going to save me from this; there was no way that she was CIA. The car ride there was bumpy and I promised that I would never put anyone in the truck of a car.

They stopped and I was pulled out of the trunk and landed on the ground.

"Get up." The guy said and picked me up. I couldn't see anything and I just wanted to wake up from this bad dream.

Quinn POV

I arrived in Stamford and went to the place where the GPS lead me. I was taking to an abandoned warehouse. I had a gun drawn and I just hoped that this was over quickly. I texted Kevin my position before entering the warehouse; I wasn't sure what I was walking into. I just hoped that Trish was here.

I walked in and I was being cautious. I saw a small room in the middle of the warehouse, so I headed towards it. I was walking when I heard movement behind me and I saw a masked person coming up on me very fast. I shot on instinct and hit them in the chest; they fell over. I walked over to them and kicked the gun out of their hand; they groan so I hadn't killed them.

"Roll over." I told them and they started to so I kicked them over. I put plastic handcuffs on them and rolled them on their side. I pulled the mask off and I was shocked; it was Adam.

"What the hell?" I asked him.

"We were all hired to help get rid of Trish." He said and I didn't realize how many people knew about this; I was glad my cover hadn't been blown.

"Who is we?" I asked him and he was going to answer when someone shot him in the back. I looked up to see someone coming towards me. I went for my gun, but they tackled me. We wrestled around and threw some punches before I put them in the sleeper. I put handcuffs on the person and pulled off their mask; it wasn't a wrestler so I knew there was hired help from outside.

I kept on going to the building and there was a large padlock on the door. I knew that shooting it didn't open it like it did in the movies. I looked around and found a large pipe; I hit the lock until I broke the wall around it. I pulled it all off and opened the door. I found a stockpile of guns and ammo. I upgraded my gun and went further in the room to another door that was dead bolted from my side; I unlocked it and opened it.

Dwayne POV

I had given up on wiggling out of the ropes and I could hear shooting outside. I knew that they had already shot Jack; I didn't want to be next. I was holding out for Quinn. I had been talking to Jack to keep him awake, but he finally passed out. I hoped that he didn't die, because I didn't want to see anyone die. I might be a badass, but I can't stand to see people really hurt.

I shut my eyes and was trying to meditate to not let more fear take over. I was sitting there when the door came flying open and Quinn was standing there.

"Dwayne?" she asked me and I couldn't say anything; she had found us. She quickly cut me out of the ropes and then Jack.

"When was he shot?" she asked me and I had lost track of time.

"Alright, just keep pressure on it." She said as she found an old rag. She put it on him and put my hands over it.

She called and told them where we were. She walked out grabbed something and came back in. She handed me a gun and started to leave again.

"Quinn!" I said and she looked at me.

"They took Ted somewhere else." I said and she growled.

"You will find him." I said and she turned to leave.

"Shoot anyone who doesn't have a badge." She said and left. I just kept pressure on Jack's wound and waited for the Calvary.

Quinn POV

I walked back out to the car and there was another envelope on the windshield. I ripped it open and read the card.

_WWE Headquarters Basement… hurry you don't have much time. _

I called in with my next position and headed over there; I had passed it on the way here. I had 30 minutes to find Trish. I drove over there and walked in the front door.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked me.

"I need the basement." I said and she looked at me.

"You can't…" she was saying.

"CIA, where is the fucking basement?" I asked her as I shoved my badge in her face. She quickly pointed and I smiled at her.

"Thank you, now get everyone out of the building." I told her and she nodded. I walked towards the steps and pulled the fire alarm on the way.

"I just pulled the fire alarm at the WWE Headquarters. Get here and notify local authority." I said into my radio.

"Quinn." I heard someone say and it was Kevin.

"Yeah, Kevin?" I asked him as I stopped on the landing.

"Be careful and come back to me." He said.

"I promise." I said.

"Radio silence…" he said and I turned my radio down.

I had no clue what I was walking into, but I knew that it couldn't be good.

Trish POV

I was in a large underground building and I was scared. I couldn't believe that she would kidnap me; I didn't do anything to her. She was blaming me for everything that had gone wrong.

"You still say you didn't do anything?" she asked me and I nodded. She backhanded me; my face was bruised from her hitting me and I my arms hurt from not being moved in so long.

"Hey boss, here he is." Someone called and she smiled.

"She already got to Dwayne and Jack." The smaller on said as they were dragging someone with them.

I watched as they dragged a guy over to us and pulled off his hood. I was shocked to see Ted here and she smiled down at him.

"You?" he asked her.

"Yep, now you just have to hope that your little girlfriend is really as god as her file says she is." She told him and kicked him in the back.

"Put him over there." She told them and they sat him against a column across from me.

We were sitting there listening to her when we heard the fire alarm go off.

"Good, she is here." She said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Go." She said and they started running towards the door of the room we were in.

"Play nice, while I go get ready." She said and walked out the door.

"You ok?" Ted asked me and I nodded.

"So, Quinn, is really CIA?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's why she didn't want to date you; she didn't want you to get hurt. I guess that since it really was an inside job there wasn't anything she could do about it." I said and he sighed.

"So, she really did like me?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, she did and she still does." I said and he closed his eyes and leaned back.

"I like her, but now I feel like it was all a lie." He said and I realized that Ted really was dense.

Quinn POV

I was made my way down to the bottom and opened the door; I didn't know how many guys were down here. I walked out and started to walk down long halls; this was a maze. I was checking rooms when I heard someone move down the hallway. I realized that pulling the fire alarms made this place hard to see because the normal lights were off and the hazard lights were the only thing on.

I turned and got hot across the back with a large object. I was knocked down and my gun slid across the floor. The person started to hit and kick me, so I got on my back to fight back. I kicked the person's legs out of under them and put them in an arm bar hold; I broke their arm. They were screaming so I kicked them in the nose and mouth with my heel. They stopped screaming and I grabbed my gun.

"Don't move." I told them and they were rolling around on the ground. I cuffed them to a pipe on the wall and took their gun.

I kept on going down the hallway. I still hadn't found them and I knew that I didn't have much time. I got ready to go into a room.

"You can't go in there." A voice said and I turned around to see another guy standing there.

"I'm going in there." I told him and he lunged at me. We struggled and I was doing fine until he slammed me into the wall. I wasn't ready when I felt a wire go around my neck. I knew this wasn't good; I was trying not to black out when I heard a gunshot. The wire went slack and I moved away from him. I looked down the hallway to see someone else with a gun. I found mine and pointed it at the person; I wasn't going to die today.

Dwayne POV

The FBI came and got Jack and I; we were both taken to the hospital. I was sitting in the ER when Kevin walked over to me.

"I am glad to see you're ok." He said and I nodded.

"Just a couple bruises, you ok?" I asked him; he looked rough.

"Yeah, Quinn saved my ass." He said and I smiled.

"Where is Quinn?" I asked him.

"WWE Headquarters; they have Trish and we are assuming Ted there." He said and I nodded.

"I sent backup and other teams to assist her. The person told her no back up, so it really is up to Quinn." He said and I looked down.

"She will be fine and she will get Ted and Trish out of there." He said and patted my back. I had come to be protective of my sister and would hate for anything to happen to her.

"I need to talk to you about something." He said and I looked at him.

"I need help convincing Quinn that she doesn't want this life." He said.

"I don't understand." I said and he chuckled.

"I have been doing this for years and I have hurt more people than I can count. I don't want Quinn to end up alone because of this lifestyle. She is a great friend and she was an amazing girlfriend, but she deserves so much better. She was so upset when she had to break up with whoever he was, because of this job. You need to help me to convince her to take a desk job, or something else so that she can have friends and maybe one day love." He said and I understood.

"Alright, we just have to get her out of there alive." I said and he smiled.

"We will." He said and I believed him.

**A/N:Please Review!**


	22. Shots Fired

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Esha Napoleon, & MiamiTravel- Thanks for the reviews!**

Quinn POV

I had my gun trained on whoever was walking towards me. I didn't know who was on my side and who she had sent to kill me since I was trying to rescue Trish and Ted.

"Quinn, I'm not going to hurt you." a voice said and I saw another agent walking towards me. I had worked with him before and he was in Kevin's squad.

"Badge." I said and they showed it to me.

"Alright, but I am supposed to be here alone, you can't go in there with me." I told him and he nodded.

"I will just make sure that no one goes in after you." he said and I nodded.

We made our way down the hallway and the phone rang. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Go down the hall, two more doors, and take the one on the right." She said and hung up. I pointed to where I was going so that no one knew I had another person with me; I wasn't going to ruin this now. I walked down there and slowly opened the door. The room was large and musty.

"Quinn, so glad that you could join us." A voice said beside me and I turned to see Stephanie standing there.

"Stephanie?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's me… I did all this with the help of my mom. I thought this would be easier, but of course you had to be a decent agent." She said and I was shocked that her and Linda McMahon were doing all this.

"Why?" I asked her; I mean I didn't know a lot about wrestling, but I knew that storylines were just storylines. They usually didn't mean anything.

"Because Trish, cause my father to cheat on my mother." She said.

"Trish slept with Vince?" I asked her.

"No, but he cheated on her right after the Trish storyline." She said and it made no sense to me.

"Then why didn't you go after the woman he slept with instead of Trish?" I asked her.

"Shut up and don't question what I have done… it's done and Trish is going to pay. She has always wondered around flaunting everything she had and was always too good for anyone else." She screamed at me.

"Ok, well, I don't really care, but you are coming with me." I said and she smiled at me.

"No, I don't think so." She said and I heard movement. I looked to see where it was and Stephanie kicked me right in the head. I was on the ground when she started to walk by so I tackled her; I was winning this fight.

Kevin POV

I had just gotten to the headquarters. I knew that one of my guys was in the basement with Quinn, but we couldn't go down there to get them. I just hoped that Quinn would be alright; I was going to be very upset if she wasn't alright.

"Do we know anything?" I asked another lead agent and he shook his head no; I was getting worried; I wanted her to come out.

I was standing there when I got a text; it was from Brian, he was down in the basement with her.

_Quinn fighting someone… can't get to her… I overheard them talking… it's the McMahons. ~ Brian_

I looked over to see Linda McMahon and she looked worried; I was going to be very upset if it was all a show.

Quinn POV

Stephanie and I were fighting when one of her hired guys grabbed me.

"Come on, you can join the rest of them." She said and he was dragging me in there. I knew that I was going to make a move soon and I didn't care if she died anymore. I knew that Brian was watching everything; I was fixing to need his help.

We went to another part of the basement; Trish and Ted were both tied up.

"She isn't CIA or she would have saved us." Ted mumbled and I was annoyed at this point. I head butted the guy and he stumbled backwards. I kicked him in the head and he fell over; Stephanie had pulled a gun out and pointed it at Trish.

"Goodbye Trish." She said and I drove in front of her as she shot. I took the bullet in the side and it hurt; I rolled over and shot at Stephanie. She fell over and the other guy took off running; I shot him just because. He fell over and was screaming in pain.

"You shot me, you bitch." Stephanie said and she still had a gun. I got over to her and kicked it out of her hand.

"BRIAN!" I screamed and he came running in there.

"We got them." I said and he nodded.

I undid Trish and Ted; Brian had cuffed Stephanie and the guy.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I told Trish and Ted.

"I will walk them out." I told Brian and he nodded.

Trish POV

I was shocked because I was sure that Quinn got shot. She untied us and another agent came into the room. He radioed for help and told them that Quinn was bringing us out. We walked up the stairs slowly and in silence. Ted didn't even act happy to see Quinn and she looked in pain.

"Hang on." I said as we were about to walk outside and she looked at me.

"Thank you." I said and hugged her. I pulled away and I had a large blood spot on me. I just looked at Quinn in shock.

"Just a scratch." She said and we walked outside. Ted was beside Quinn when she passed out. I screamed and he caught her.

"HELP!" he yelled and people came running from everywhere. They swarmed us and we were all taken to the hospital. I just wanted Quinn to be alright. I didn't care about Ted because he was being an ass. I was at the hospital and I was given stuff for the soreness and my cuts were cleaned. I just wanted to see Dwayne and Quinn.

Kevin POV

I ran over there when the medics started to strap Quinn to a stretcher. I was worried about her and the guy she liked didn't even seem to care; what a prick. I rode in the ambulance with her and I was really worried. She had lost a lot of blood and the bullet was in deep; they were taking her straight to surgery. I knew that Jack had been alright after he was shot by them and I was hoping that Quinn would make it alright.

I got there and Dwayne met me in the ER waiting room. I took him to Trish's room to wait.

"How is she?" Trish asked me after she hugged Dwayne.

"She is hurt… she lost a lot of blood." I said and I knew that the sad excuse of a guy she liked was in the room; he was on the other side of curtain.

"Will she be alright?" Dwayne asked me.

"They took her to surgery, but who knows. She should have stayed in the basement and gotten someone to come get her instead of walking you out. She must really care about the both of you." I said and I hoped that I made Ted feel bad.

I was waiting with everyone in Trish's room; a couple other people had come by to wait. They all wanted to know aobut Quinn.

"I need to go interrogate people." I said and Trish hugged me. Dwayne shook my hand and I got in the car that was waiting. I wanted to talk to Linda, Vince and Shane as soon as I got done talking to Stephanie.

"I'm not talking to you." she said and I sighed.

"Bring in her lawyer." I said and her lawyer walked in.

"You can talk now." I said and smiled at her. She really was a spoiled brat; I kind of wish Quinn had kicked her ass more.

"Why did you do it?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"You might want to answer the question, princess." I advised her and she sighed.

"Fine, I kidnapped Trish to get back at her for ruining my parents marriage." She said and I was shocked, but had heard stupider reasons. I talked to her for a little bit longer and she kept saying that she had done it by herself. She had hired help and we had most of them, but from Brian's text I knew that someone else was in on it.

"Ok, I will give you one more chance to tell me who is in on this with you. Let me tell you what will happen if you don't… you will be charged with murder because my agent's life is on the line. If she doesn't die then you will be charged with attempted murder; either way you will be someone's baby in the federal women's prison. I hope that you don't have anything against lesbians. Now, if you want to tell me who is really the ring leader of this then I will arrest them and you will get a lighter sentence." I said and she looked at me a little shocked.

"Fine, my mom did it… it was her idea! I didn't want to, but she paid me. I can't go be someone's baby! I don't want to! I can't give up my stuff!" she was crying. I just smiled as I walked out of the room and got a warrant for Linda McMahon.

Ted POV

I was sitting in the room and I heard everything they said about Quinn. I ended up sitting with everyone and waiting. She did save me and I was grateful, but I hated it that she lied to me. I didn't like liars and I just didn't like the fact that she couldn't tell me something like that.

Quinn made it through surgery and I was glad to hear that she was alright. I still cared for her, even if I hated her for lying to me. I finally got back to the hotel that night. I didn't answer anyone's questions about what happened; I just told them that Quinn and Jack would be fine.

**A/N:Please Review!**


	23. New Propositions

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Sonib89, Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Esha Napoleon, & MiamiTravel- Thanks for the reviews! The story isn't over yet... but I thought about a sequel... let me know what you think. I only have a few chapters left in this story. **

Quinn POV

I woke up and looked around; everyone was in my room. I mean everyone; both sets of parents, Dwayne, Trish, Kevin, and Maria. I realized that Ted wasn't there; I wasn't really surprised, he hated me now. I just groaned and closed my eyes again; I didn't feel right.

"Quinn, are you alright?" My mom asked me.

"I guess, what happened?" I asked them.

"You were shot." Dwayne said.

"No duh, after that." I said and he smirked at me.

"You had surgery and they removed your spleen, gallbladder, and appendix." My dad said.

"Aww, I was kind of attached to them." I said and they all laughed at me.

They all stayed for a long time and I was glad that the drama was over; Kevin told me about Stephanie's confession and I was glad.

Dwayne POV

It had been three weeks since Quinn was shot and Trish's nightmare came to an end. Trish had taken some time off to readjust to normal life. Quinn was at her house in California; she had been talking to our mom and dad more. They even went and visited her; they all get along really well. Ted still wasn't talking to Quinn and I had had it with him. Steve wanted to kick his ass, but I told him not yet.

I was walking down the hallway waiting to go out when I spotted Ted in front of me. I ran up to him and pushed him into a locker room.

"What the hell?" he asked me.

"We need to talk." I said.

"I have nothing to say to you or your sister." He said and I wasn't happy. I pushed him back towards the back of the room when he tried to walk past me.

"What the hell is your problem? She saved you and you can't even say thanks?" I asked him.

"It doesn't matter; she lied to me. I don't like liars." He said and I was getting frustrated.

"She did it to protect you. She liked you and she didn't want to see you get hurt. She should have proved that to you when she saved your stupid ass." I yelled at him.

"Fine, tell her I said thank you." he said and I groaned.

"You are the most selfish, stubborn, sad excuse of a person that I have ever met. You have a girl that likes you and put her life on the line for you, but you don't even care. I am so sorry that I ever told her to date you." I told him and he sighed.

"I just don't like liars." He said and I sighed; I was so frustrated with him being stupid.

"I think it's something else… I think you are scared and stupid." I said and he glared at me.

"What? Prove me wrong." I said and he just shoved his way past me.

"Pussy." I said as he walked out.

I went out and did my match; I wasn't happy and I totally killed Steve because of it.

"What's wrong?" he asked me when we got to the back.

"I had a talk with Ted and he just doesn't care. He is using excuses and I am so mad that she ever liked him." I said and Steve nodded.

Quinn POV

I was at home when I got a call from Vince; he wanted to meet with me. He was going to come here, since I wasn't supposed to travel yet. I was fine, just sore. I was at home with Lori and we were watching TV. Lori was now my roommate since she broke up with her boyfriend and I was never home to take care of my house.

"You going to the meeting?" she asked me and I nodded.

"You have to move on if he doesn't like you." she said and I sighed.

"I know, I just really liked him." I said and she nodded.

We sat and talked until I had to get ready for my meeting with Vince. We were going to dinner together and he was sending a car to pick me up. I got in and ended up a fancy steak house; I just smirked as I went inside.

"Follow me, please." The host said and I was taken to the table that Vince was already sitting at; he hugged me before I sat down.

"Thank you for meeting with me." He said and I smiled at him.

We ate before he started to talk about why he had wanted to meet with me.

"Quinn, I owe you a lot. You save some of my top superstars and you helped me figure out who was really loyal to me. I owe you everything for that." He said and I nodded.

"I want you to work for me; I just fired my head of security and I thought of you first as a replacement. I would pay you whatever you are making now plus more. I know that you are competent and can do your job. I hope that you will consider being my director. I also just hired a new assistant director that I am sure you will get along with; Jack took the job and was hoping that you would take the director position." He said and I smiled. I was glad that Jack was the assistant director; he deserved a better job that what he had at the bureau.

I sighed and sat there for a minute. I wouldn't mind having a real job that didn't require me to travel at a moment's notice, I would be shot at less, and I could get to know my family more. I was sitting there when I remember what Kevin said a few days ago 'get a normal job and have a life… it would do you good.' Both of my sets of parents wanted to me have a different job and I knew that I would like who I worked with if I was at the WWE.

"Where would be office be?" I asked Vince and he smiled.

"Connecticut, but I will pay to move you there. You will travel maybe 3-4 days a week, but you will pick the days. You will have to work some Saturdays and the office is really just a place to say is yours. You will probably never actually work there." He said.

"One condition…" I said and he looked at me.

"What's that?" he asked me.

"My best friend is my roommate right now… can she move with me and have a job too?" I asked him.

"You drive a hard bargain, but we will find her something. Is she a fan?" he asked me.

"The biggest." I said and he laughed at me.

I talked with Vince a little longer before I was taken home. He told me that we would be in touch. I went home and Lori was on the phone with someone.

'GOOD NEWS' I wrote on a white board and showed her. She got off the phone and looked at me.

"We are moving to Connecticut and working for the WWE." I said and she was shocked.

"What?!?" she asked me excited.

"I took a job as head of security, but I told Vince I wouldn't go unless you came with me." I said and she hugged me.

"No Lori!" I said and she quickly let me go.

"Sorry, happy." She said and I laughed at her.

Trish POV

I was back and I felt better, but I missed Quinn. I knew that I would talk to her again, because she was Dwayne's sister, but I got used to her always being around. I was walking to the locker room when I passed Cody.

"Trish?" he said and I turned to see him.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"How's Quinn?" he asked me and I smiled at him; he was the one who cared all along.

"She is good." I said and he smiled.

"Good, I kid of miss seeing her around." He said and I nodded.

"You want her number to text her?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Yeah,sure." He said and I gave him Quinn's number. I knew that she wouldn't care because she had been friends with him while she was here.

I finished my match and found Dwayne. He was talking with Vince and looked really happy.

"Trish, come here." Vince said and I walked over.

"Now, I just told Dwayne, but you can't say anything to anyone." He said and I nodded.

"Quinn and Jack are now over security for the WWE." He said and I was happy.

"When is she starting?" I asked him.

"In a few weeks." He said and I hugged him.

I was so glad that Quinn was going to be around for awhile. I had come to think of her as a friend. We left for the next city and I couldn't help but think of how Ted would react to the news.

Lori POV

We moved to Connecticut and I was excited. They had found us a nice house and I was so glad that we had moved. I was tired of California and I knew that Quinn would be glad to be free from the CIA. Kevin was so glad that she had taken a normal job, but I knew that Kevin wasn't just going to disappear. He would still be around.

I had gotten a job in the accounting department of the WWE and I was excited. I didn't get to see wrestlers every day, like Quinn did, but it was a good job. Quinn was going to start traveling next week and Vince had assigned her to go with Ted to a signing. We both knew it was his way of shoving it in Ted's face and Quinn was kind of happy to surprise him.

**A/N:Please Review!**


	24. End of one job&the beginning of another

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Sonib89, Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Esha Napoleon, & MiamiTravel- Thank you for all the reviews and for following this story. I have posted the last chapter for this one and I will start on the sequel. Please review this chapter and give me any ideas you have for the sequel. :)**

Quinn POV

I was so glad to be starting a new job; I had a chance at a normal life. I knew that I would still see Kevin and it was great that I was working so closely with Jack. I had become good friends with him and he was a great guy. He was actually seeing Maria now that Adam was in jail.

I was going to officially start for the WWE in a week. I had gotten everything moved in and my resignation was final. My boss didn't want to let me go and told me that the door was always open. I was grateful and I had accomplished my dream of working for the CIA. I knew when it was time to move on and after being shot over a simple assignment; it was time to move on.

Lori was working for the WWE for the past week and she loved it. She was assistant director of the department; she was still getting used to seeing Vince around the office. She only freaked out the first time; I knew that she would freak out the first time any of my new friends came over. She would die if she ever met John or Randy.

I had come to the realization that Ted wasn't going to talk to me and didn't like me anymore. I was fine with it and I was actually talking to Cody a lot more. Dwayne was happy that I had gotten over Ted since he was being an asshole. Trish even slapped him one night when he was complaining about me. I was going to be the bigger person when I had to see him on my first day for the WWE; what a great way to start a new job by watching over your ex.

I was so glad for both my parents and I was glad that I had taken the assignment; I got to meet my real family.

**A/N:Please Review!**


End file.
